Fat Chance At Love
by twenty-six whitewave
Summary: Natsuki is mending a broken heart when suddenly, a chubby Shizuru wearing a playboy bunny suit enters her life and turns her world upside-down! AU, slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter One.**

"Congratulations, Shizuru," Mrs. Fujino greeted her only child with business-like expression.

Meet Mrs. Aya Fujino, current President and CEO of Fujino Models Inc. Their company organizes fashion events. From research to planning, choosing of themes, picking the models, up to the event itself they make sure the whole thing goes accordingly. There are two things they should ensure: first, everything must go smoothly and second, the client must be satisfied.

Shizuru looked at her mother. She's not smiling, more like expressionless, but her words are implying she's glad with the outcome of the fashion show. She's already used to her mother's personality. Aya was not the typical loving mother. She had always been cold and distant. Sometimes she forgets they are family because she treats Shizuru as a usual employee rather than a daughter.

There are times she thought that maybe she was adopted. But every time she looks at the mirror, she sees an exact replica of Aya when she was in her teenage years.

She just concluded her mother was born with rather… not so pleasant attitude. There were times she blamed her father for her mother's steel disposition, her mother assuming the role of both parents.

From what she learned, there was a huge age gap between her father and mother. Her father was in his mid-forties when she married her mother who was only twenty years old at the time. She got pregnant but a few weeks after Shizuru was born, he met an unfortunate vehicular accident. Since then, she did not re-marry. Instead, she focused her time and attention to the family business left by her husband.

"Ookini, Okaa-san," Shizuru replied timidly.

Aya nodded, turned around and left Shizuru by herself. She just watched the departing figure then shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to continue evaluating their _odd_ relationship.

She promptly surveyed the area for her best friend Aoi Senoh. She owed her a lot! Aoi took over the role when a model who was supposed to wear the highlight of the night suddenly decided not to show up. If it weren't for Aoi, she dreaded what her mother would've said to her.

Her face brightened when she saw a glimpse of who she was looking for. With Aoi is Chie Harada, the owner of the venue where the event was held. Their backs were turned so they haven't seen her yet. Shizuru already has her façade smile on and was about to open her lips to speak when her breath caught from the mesmerizing scene before her- a blue-haired goddess with a dazzling smile to match that heavenly face. Right on cue, the music played Stephen Bishop's "It Might Be You":

_Something's telling me it might be you_

_It's telling me it might be you_

_All of my life..._

'Ah! The song lyrics really hit the spot.' Shizuru felt like Cupid's arrows shot her straight to the heart. She let her crimson eyes roam the other person's figure. 'She's slightly taller than me.' Shizuru stood five feet four inches already. Not so bad.

She continued examining the other girl. 'Hmm… she has the most alluring set of emerald eyes I've ever seen.' She could drown herself with the raw expression on those eyes.

'She has a perfect nose, a little bit up-turned, long but not pointed and just the right angle. A prominent chin, and those pouty, red lips…Oh, I would give anything for a taste of those sweet looking lips!' Shizuru sighed.

Her eyes continued downwards to see the creamy neck, flawless pale skin, slender body and 'Ara, are those her biceps? She must be athletic,' Shizuru has a fetish for toned biceps. 'Oh, for kami's sake Shizuru, get a grip!'

She surprised to see she was already behind Aoi. It seems her friend hasn't noticed her yet. Aoi and her girlfriend Chie lost in their own world. 'I guess I'm also lost in my own dream world,' Shizuru thought. In her palace where she is the princess and this beautiful stranger, her prince charming.

Her eyes followed every movement of those beautiful lips. She snapped back to reality when suddenly, the object of her affection started walking away.

"Wait, where is she going?" she squeaked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Two.**

"Wait, where is she going?"

The lovebirds shifted their attention on her. Only then did she realize she had spoken her thoughts out loud. She felt her cheeks redden.

"Someone is smitten," Aoi teased her.

There's no point denying. She's caught in the act.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Shizuru can't help but praise the girl that captured her heart.

Chie chuckled. "Want me to introduce you to her?" she offered. A very tempting offer, but no. If only she was sexy like Aoi she'll agree right away. The fact of the matter is, she has weight problems, Uhm.. scratch that – she is fat.

Many people say she is beautiful, but failed in the physique section. Why is it that she chose food to be her forever companion, she could only blame herself. The face is more than fine, just don't look at her body, and everything would definitely be okay.

"No, thanks," Shizuru sternly said, though she is half-hearted with the decision.

Chie frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to? I'm close friends with her so I can get you near her. Not everyone can approach her, you see."

Shizuru shaked her head to say no and pointed at the layers of belly that the tight fitting purple blouse failed to hide.

"But I have a favor to ask you, though."

"If I could do it, why not? What is it?" Chie asked curiously.

"Can I ask for her number?"

x – x – x – x – x

She looked like a fool staring at her mobile phone. It's past midnight but she can't seem to get her sleep. She's been lying in her soft comfortable bed for hours now hugging her favorite stuffed toy, Kiyohime.

For the nth time, she sighed. She had already memorized Natsuki's number. The gorgeous girl who captured her heart at first sight, Natsuki Kuga. She repeated her name over and over in her head and forced her eyes to close, clutching her phone in her chest. She squealed in delight at the way she's feeling right now.

"Should I send her a message?" she asked herself like a broken record. She's been asking herself that, but two hours had passed and she still cannot come up with a decision. In the end she decided to send a blank message to the girl. Her hands are trembling as she held her phone. She waited for her reply but nothing came. Half an hour had passed and she still haven't received any response.

_Hello! Can you be my friend?_ 'Ugh, lame!' she thought while quickly erasing the typed message. She rolled her eyes. "It should be witty. Something to catch her interest," she reminded herself. She wracked her brains trying to formulate something, anything. But all she can come up with is a simple _'Hi, sweetie' _message sent.

She waited again. Five... ten… fifteen… thirty minutes… one hour. Shizuru exhaled deeply. It seems the word 'textmate' doesn't exist in Natsuki's vocabulary. Natsuki didn't spare even a single reply. Irritated, she picked up her phone again from underneath the pillows.

She scrolled her phonebook 'til she saw the contact that sent her heart beating fast – _Suki baby_. She decided to use this pet name for her Natsuki. Natsuki was her baby and hers alone. She pressed the call button. She stopped her breathing while anxiously waiting for the other person to answer the call.

"Hello? May I know who's this?"

She felt her insides melt as she heard that husky voice on the other line. She felt her lips quivered. She hurriedly cut the line and dropped the gadget like a hot potato. She covered both her ears and felt the heat radiating off of them.

She was startled when the phone beeped. She felt anticipation mixed with anxiety in her heart as she reached out to pick the thing. There was a message. She read it and her face fell.

_Will you stop bothering me? Do me a favor, just go to hell_!

Shizuru frowned. 'Snob!' she thought to herself. But then again, the reason why the other girl must be irritated is because she won't stop pestering her. She glanced at the alarm clock and her eyebrows rose when she realized what time it was; 3 a.m. in the morning! 'No wonder she's cursing me. I'm not letting her get some sleep.'

Sighing, she planted her face in the purple pillows. Irritated with herself, she thought of creative ways on how to pique Natsuki's interest.

_Kanin na for bothering you. Did I wake you up?_

Shizuru bit her lower lip when she saw the 'message sent' and realized her mistake again. She wanted to bang her head in the bed's headboard. Of course, she'd waken up Natsuki! She can't possibly receive texts and calls from someone if she's halfway through dreamland.

She waited the entire night for any reply and obviously none came. She was tempted to send another message but she stopped herself from doing so.

x – x – x – x – x

Shizuru grimaced upon seeing her reflection in the mirror. There are dark circles around her eyes and she was visibly exhausted. She wasn't able to get enough sleep. The sun is already up and her brain is already awake. She counted sheep, read books, and drank tea twice but that didn't help her to doze off.

After a rigorous shower, she picked her clothes. Her attire for the day consists of a lilac colored, slightly loose fitting blouse and a skirt that reaches up to her knee. Many people take notice of her choice of clothes, not like she cares anyway.

"Ara, it seems my clothes got a bit tighter again," she noted to herself. She faced the whole body mirror and made a sideways left, then right turn. She pouted while pinching the layers of flabs in her tummy. Due to her steadily increasing weight, most of her clothes won't fit her anymore. She then decided she needed to buy more clothes.

Shizuru quickly went down to the _Hime café_, the famous restaurant in Otome resorts hotel.

She swiftly ate the grilled chicken that she ordered as soon as it was placed in her dining table. After eating two orders of rice, a whole grilled chicken, and a pitcher of ice cold tea, she left the said establishment.

Exiting the Hime café, she went directly to the ice cream shop and ordered a double chocolate sundae with cherries on top. Halfway through the dessert she saw a familiar figure standing in front of the ice cream shop. Her back was turned and was talking on her cellphone. Shizuru has yet to see her face but it's unmistakably Natsuki because of those beautiful long blue tresses that seem to wave with the air.

Her feet, having a mind of its own, lead her towards the location where Natsuki is standing. She's no longer aware of her surroundings as the only thing that's clear is the loud beating of her heart, directed to this angel who's only a few feet away.

"Ouch!" she yelped, suddenly becoming conscious that she bumped herself at Natsuki's back. She realized her feet didn't brake as she was walking towards the other girl. Her nose pressed at Natsuki's shirt. _'Hmm, smells nice!'_

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsuki turned around, lightly touching her elbow for support. 'Maybe she thought I lost my balance.'

Shizuru smiled sweetly."Ookini. I'm fine." Her eyes fixated at the face of the person in front of her. It's the first time she's seeing her up close. If she was drop gorgeous from afar, she was even more than that face to face.

"Uhm… that's good to hear. Well, I should be going now."

"Wait!" Shizuru grasped the hem of Natsuki's blue polo shirt. She was met with questioning eyes. "D-don't you remember me?" she mustered all her courage. She was no longer thinking about the flabs in her stomach, she threw away all the shyness consuming her. In the end, she couldn't resist approaching her Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyebrows scrunched together, "I'm sorry?" was all she said.

"We saw each other at the fashion event. I'm a friend of Aoi's, the model, remember?"

"Uhm, Aoi. Yes, I remember her. Were we able to introduce ourselves?"

She promptly shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. We were not properly introduced. By the way, I'm Shizuru Fujino, and you're Natsuki Kuga right?"

"Oh, so you knew me already. Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Fujino-"

"Shizuru, you can just call me Shizuru."

"Shizuru. Well, you can call me Natsuki then," she smiled. "Look, I really have to go. There's an urgent matter that needs my immediate attention." Natsuki bowed, turned around and left.

Shizuru frowned. She should have accepted Chie's offer to introduce her to Natsuki. Now it seems like she's one heck of a crazed fan girl stalking Natsuki. She lost her remaining self-esteem. Apparently, the other girl is not interested with her.

* * *

**A/N:**

Whoa! I never thought I'll see the day when I'd be typing replies for my reviews :-D This feels great!

To Sammykhann: Thank you for the very first review received for my very first story here in ff net :-) I'll try to do my best here!

DancingFireStar: Eep, yes… the summary may seem like it's Natsuki's story but really it's Shizuru's POV all throughout. I guess now I know I suck at summaries. I was afraid I'd be dishing out the entire story so I opted with that.

Romanica: Point taken. Thanks for the advice :-)

Vio-otoku: Well, I was trying to think of a scenario that wasn't already served here and as far as my reading goes, I have not yet encountered a fat Shizuru. Heh heh– Thanks for the review!

Xx Catty xx: I hope not to disappoint. Thanks for the review.

Cheezefreakinburger: Thanks!

Guest: Thank you :-P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Three.**

Natsuki scowled upon reading the text message from an unknown number. _Hi sweetie! Saw you today_ ;) _You were wearing a blue polo shirt. You look sexy!_

Irritated, she put her phone back in the pocket of her cargo shorts. She walked towards the balcony holding a can of light beer on her right hand. Slowly she sipped her beer. She has no intentions of getting drunk even though she has a big problem currently plaguing her mind. She just wants to relax and forget, even for a while, all the negative thoughts running through her head.

From the balcony of her hotel room in the Otome Resorts in Fuuka she could view the magnificent ocean and the beautiful night sky. Out of the blue she wished her closest friends Chie and Reito were here to console her. She knew that probably at first they would only tease her with her problem, but in the end they would kinda lift her spirit. The trio are like siblings and they've known each other for quite a long time.

'My friends got their own lives to live and besides, I haven't even mentioned to them what happened,' Natsuki mused to herself.

Chie is busy with the girl that tamed her wild heart. Until now Natsuki couldn't believe there was someone qualified to make that playgirl behave. She has already met that girl Aoi, quite a beauty indeed.

While Reito is still "undecided" as usual. No one can't make him settle in one place for too long. Even his heart cannot settle with only one woman. Out of the three of them, he's the promiscuous one. Will they ever see the day when his playful demeanor will change?

Her musing was cut short when her phone beeped. She took it out from her pocket and looked at the screen. She huffed when she saw the same unknown number that's been disturbing her peace. Boy, this person is really persistent!

Grumbling, she placed the phone on top of the table and once again faced the ocean view. She's not the type of person to have a text mate, chat mate, or whatever they're called nowadays. All her friends she met personally.

When her phone sounded again, she grumpily reached for it to turn it off, but her eyes caught the name that registered on the screen. _Mai…_

"What do you want from me, Mai?" she snapped.

_"Honey, please don't hang up. Listen, I'm really sorry. Give me another chance, I beg of you-"_ pleaded the girl from the other line.

"Keep your shit to yourself, Mai! I thought I told you were through. Will you stop pestering me, for kami's sake!" with trembling hands she pressed the end button.

Natsuki inhaled deeply. She lives in New York. She manages her own business Kuga Motors, selling Ducati motorcycles primarily. Her company also offers the most comprehensive line of luxury cars. Her life was going great. Perhaps the only thing missing was to settle down with her long-time girlfriend of four years, Mai. She was getting there, ready to propose with an engagement ring on hand, when she caught her having sex with a stranger at Mai's apartment.

It's least to say her dreams were shattered to pieces. Mai was always part of her plans. She loved Mai. That's why when she saw her in the arms of a random guy with weird sideburns she couldn't fathom the pain that shot through her heart. She was faithful to her and she wasn't. And to make matters worse, she only met the guy she's humping with from a freaking bar. What can you make of that? A sl**?!

Since then she avoided Mai.

She broke up with her. But of course, Mai followed her everywhere. She even bested Natsuki's own shadow. With Mai's persistence, Natsuki decided to leave US and relocated in Tokyo. She left her business in the hands of Maria Graceburt, her trusted employee and flew to Japan.

The phone rang again but this time she pulled the sim card and threw it away. Her stare followed the offending item as it found its way to the dark outside.

She has a back-up of her contacts in the phone itself. Later she'd just request for a new number from the service provider and import them to her new sim.

She closed her tired eyes and let the darkness sway her thoughts, feeling the ocean breeze around her.

x – x – x – x – x

Shizuru almost tripped on her own feet while rushing to the race track. She messily tied her shoulder-length soft wavy tresses in a bun. A few of the strands were covering her beautiful face. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead using her violet handkerchief.

She was talking with her mother inside Hime café when she overheard some giggling girls whispering about a gorgeous and drop-dead sexy woman practicing in the nearby open race track. They didn't have to mention her name because she already knew who they were referring to. She learned from Chie that Natsuki is obsessed with motorcycle racing. As a matter of fact, she's known as Sexy Silver Wolf (1) and is currently holding the 1st place title for the recent world tournament for that particular sport. She didn't expect though that said girl will be practicing her awesome skills in Fuuka island.

Natsuki is a daredevil. It's like she doesn't value her own life. Every swerve on every curve inside the race track, Shizuru's heart is racing faster than Natsuki's motorcycle.

"She's amazing!" she heard a girl comment with hearts coming out of her eyes.

"So cool! _Kyaa_~!" shrieked another.

"I totally agree! Not to mention she has an absolutely sexy as~" the man gulped as he saw half of the fan girls staring at him like crazed dogs. "…eh, absolutely toned and healthy body!" he corrected himself and quickly left the stands.

Soon, the motorcycle slowed down and eventually halted in one of the pit stops.

_Where are you, Suki baby?_

From a plain observer it looked like Shizuru's red irises turned into heart shapes when she finally saw the girl of her dreams– the sole reason why lately her world is filled with various kinds of beautiful and colorful roses.

She was walking towards the exit, leaving behind her motorcycle probably for safekeeping and for inspection or tune-up. Shizuru felt nervous all of a sudden. How can she approach this seemingly aloof and distant girl? She was then again left in a daze and when she looked again in Natsuki's direction she was surprised to see her a few steps from where she is currently standing.

'Ara! She's coming my way!' her mind screamed. She was rooted in her place. Her body won't move so she opted to flash her trademark smile. Her cheekbones were starting to hurt from smiling so widely. She gulped when her gaze trailed downward to Natsuki's perfectly sculptured body.

"Hi, Natsuki!" she courageously greeted the girl the moment she was in front of her.

Natsuki halted in her steps. She stared at Shizuru and after seconds of trying to recall where she met her, she returned her own version of a dazzling smile.

"Oh, hi Shizuru. Did I get it right? It's Shizuru, right?"

"Y-yes!" Shizuru stuttered, it's like there was electricity coursing through her veins right now, "I saw you on the race track, you were amazing."

Natsuki chuckled. "Not really."

"W-where are you headed? I mean, I might be disturbing you or something."

"Actually, I was headed back to the hotel. And you?"

"S-same! Can I join you?" "I-I mean walking back to the hotel!"

Her eyes lighted like a million light bulbs when Natsuki nodded. She saw some fan girls throw dangerous glares at her. She just snubbed them altogether. Shizuru then hooked herself on Natsuki's arm and they continued walking towards their destination.

"You really are great at motorcycle racing."

"Nah, there are other better racers than me."

"I beg to disagree; you were the number one racer at the recently held _Extreme _motocross."

Natsuki turned to look at her with questioning eyes, "How did you know about Extreme?"

"That's my s-e-c-r-e-t." Shizuru cannot divulge the source of her information.

Natsuki couldn't help but grin. "Oh well, here we are. You take care Shizuru, okay? Bye."

"Bye," Shizuru responded with a smile while she gracefully waved her hand. She didn't leave the area until Natsuki was completely out of sight.

* * *

**AN:**

(1) Reference to an awesome fanfic I have read before, **ShizNat presents: Natsuki Kuga** by NatsukiKugaFujino

Apologies for making Mai an antagonist here (hides underneath the bed) 'coz I have plans for this fic and well, just trust me with this.

oh. em. gee. **Recondite123** is that really you?! *Mad fan girl squealing* It's such an honor to be reviewed by you. To think I'm following your Binding Fate story. Wow, just wow! (Pretty please update your story…heh heh)

topsy krets: Yeah, the scene will come and hopefully (crossing my fingers) I won't disappoint ;-)

FFReader: I can't imagine Shizuru fat either :-D but this is a plot I've never seen here before so I'm gonna do this. Aja!

xx Catty xx I wouldn't experiment too much on Natsuki 'coz I'm not that creative enough (sigh) With Shizuru there's a lot of stuff not done yet so I'll focus on her instead.

Platina GF: I will finish this. Yeah!

Lilian Kruger: Thanks for the encouraging PM. *hugs*

Sammykhann: *bone-crushing hug* You're my first ever review so I won't forget you ;-)

And to the Guests: Thanks!

Your reviews are very encouraging. I feel much appreciated and that makes my heart swell with joy. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Four.**

The entire management staff of Fujino Models Inc. are currently seated inside the modernized conference room. They still have to wait another fifteen minutes before the meeting starts headed by Shizuru's mother, Aya Fujino.

After munching on the last piece of French fries she brought, she hurriedly but elegantly wiped her mouth using a tissue. She then took her smart phone from inside her purse. It's been three days that she could not contact Natsuki. Only yesterday did she find out that Natsuki changed her number, good thing she has reliable sources– Aoi and Chie.

_Hi sweetie! Hope you're doing well._ She smiled while pressing the send button.

She was startled when the phone vibrated. She couldn't believe Natsuki replied. She blinked once, twice, to make sure she's not imagining things.

_Who are you? And who gave you my number? _

She pressed her lips to refrain herself from squealing. But the feeling instantly washed away when the content of the message finally registered in her brain. How is she supposed to answer Natsuki's question?

She lifted her head to think. Her gaze was met with cheery models busily chatting with each other. Her attention was shifted to a particular red head, Nao Yuuki.

_Nao Yuuki. I got your number from a friend. Is it okay if we could be text mates?_ her reply to Natsuki. She didn't want to lie, but she was left with no choice.

_Have we met before? Can you describe yourself?_

She smiled upon receiving Natsuki's text. At least, she's wasting time on her. In a discreet way she examined Nao. She's petite, has fiery red hair, lime green eyes, beautiful complexion, and an ideal figure. The typical model. It's the exact description Shizuru gave to Natsuki while adding: _We've seen each other during the fashion event, but I think you don't remember me._

She waited for Natsuki's response, but minutes passed and still no reply. She decided to send her another message, but before she even pressed the keypad her phone rang. She almost tossed the poor thing due to her surprise.

She excused herself from the people around her and hurriedly went out of the room. She was in the hallway.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded nervous.

_"Hi, Nao. Are you … uhm, busy today?" _Shizuru wanted to faint upon hearing Natsuki's husky and oh so sexy voice.

"W-why?"

_"I'm not used to having text mates. I want to meet you personally."_ She said.

"A-ara?" Shizuru can't think of an excuse to decline the other girl's invitation. She felt like her normally smart brain cells momentarily stopped functioning altogether.

"We… are currently having a business meeting right now. With the big boss."

_"No problem Nao. How about tomorrow?"_

"How about next week?" she quickly suggested.

Shizuru needed enough time to come up with a strategy to fix the mess she's currently in.

She heard Natsuki inhale deeply. _"Alright. See you next week then."_

She was able to release the breath she was unconsciously holding upon hearing the response.

"Okay, I have to go. My boss is here." She bid farewell.

_"Okay, bye."_

Shizuru saw her mother look at her before going inside the conference room so she quickly followed.

x – x – x – x – x

The usually poised Shizuru is squirming in her seat inside the ice cream shop. The other night she decided to just come clean and confess to Natsuki the truth and not drag other people in this mess she did not purposely create.

She had sent a text message to meet her today. And now that she's waiting for her she couldn't help but feel anxious about this that she keeps on glancing at the door. And then she saw her. She could not be mistaken – it's Natsuki. Even from afar she's sure that it's her. She unconsciously stood up from her seat.

It dawned on her that she has no right to face the girl. She has no guts to admit she's the one sending her the text messages. She's afraid Natsuki would get mad if she finds out that she's the mystery texter.

She tried to locate a good spot to hide. Then a bulb lighted inside her brain upon seeing the mascot costume lying in the table. She did not think twice. She hurriedly put the costume – a big, jolly-looking, red bee.

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing? Where are you taking that?" the approaching man inquired; apparently he owned the costume. She was caught meddling with it.

She lightly bowed with hands clasped. "Kanin na, but can I borrow this for 5-10 minutes? I will not leave the shop's premises. I will just pretend to be a mascot." She pointed at a burly looking man, more like a thug, currently standing right outside the premises. "Do you see that guy? He must not see me. Let me borrow this _onegai_."

Hesitantly, the owner nodded. Shizuru politely asked the man to help her wear the rest of the big costume. It's quite heavy and she is having difficulty maintain her balance.

"You take care of that, okay. I'll just be behind the counter." said the man.

She nodded while anticipating Natsuki enter the shop. She almost could not breathe due to the nervousness and heat. She saw how her eyes roamed around like she's searching for something, _or someone_, and when she didn't see what she's looking for she just seated herself in one of the vacant couches.

_Think! _She needed to think of a way to make Natsuki leave without looking like a fool. She couldn't just leave Natsuki there. She will definitely wait for nothing and surely she's going to get mad.

With heavy steps, literally speaking, she slowly approached the navy haired woman who has her head down with her phone in her hands. 'Maybe she's waiting for my text message.'

"M-miss, are you Natsuki Kuga?" she tried to sound manly. The bulky head gear helped muffle her voice.

Natsuki stared long and hard before she nodded. "Yes, why?"

She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Miss Nao Yuuki, s-she left a message that she cannot meet you today because, ah, they had an emergency meeting. Her sincere apologies." Shizuru lied.

It can be seen in Natsuki's face that she was completely dismayed.

"Okay, thanks man!" Natsuki patted her back, **hard**. _'Oomf!'_

She sighed in relief upon seeing Natsuki leave the shop. She hurriedly removed the head costume, beads of sweat dripped all over her beautiful face.

"Ookini, manager-san." The old man helped Shizuru out of the giant bee costume and gave her paper towels to wipe herself. Afterwards, the manager handed Shizuru a thousand yen tip.

"A-ara?"

"Well, the patrons took pictures of you while in that costume."

Shizuru sighed. She walked out of the ice cream shop with a very heavy burden on her shoulders.

'I will find a way!'

* * *

**AN:**

Guess who dropped by… *dancing while finger-snapping* it's **NatsukiKugaFujino** the author. I guess she's reading my story. Sooo cool! Thanks for the surprising PM.

To recondite123: I guess we're bff now? :-) 'Coz the feeling is mutual. You're actually one of my inspirations here. About your 1st question, I guess I kinda answered it in this chapter. Aoi & Chie kept supplying Shizuru some info so there's no escape for Natsuki. 2nd question, I'll just PM it to you.

Sammykhann, Platina GF and Vio-otoku: Thanks for the continuous reviews. Just hang in there guys, okay? I'll do my best to make the ride worthwhile.

Nyaaaaaaah (I hope I got the correct number of a's): Well, thanks!

Lagar: You're an author, too? Wow! I can't understand your language, though… *sniff* Thanks for the review!

DancingFireStar: I guess Shizuru had always been obsessed with Natsuki to the point of her epic madness (i.e. Mai-Hime Ep 23)? Yeah, sometimes people in love do crazy stuff.

amy-kun: Yeah, me too. If you ever read one, please do share. PM me, 'kay? Thanks for the review.

lwolfrider: Maybe, maybe not ;-) And thanks for the paragraph-long review. I enjoyed reading your inputs.

musiczerosix, Guest123, and the rest of the Guests: Thank you so, so much!

**Next chapter:** A character appearance from a well-loved Mai-Hime/Otome character Nao.

Shizuru enlists help from a model, Nao Yuuki. Is it a good thing or a bad decision? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Five.**

Shizuru is currently stretching her utmost patience; restraining herself from pulling a certain model's red hair. Nao Yuuki is seated in front of her cross-legged, focused solely on filing her long nails.

She took a deep breath, "Ara, Yuuki-han. Just this once and I'll never ask again. Please help me with this predicament." She was trying to convince the lady model to meet up with her text mate and pretend she's the one texting Natsuki.

She reached for her glass of iced tea and slowly sipped. She invited the girl to have lunch inside the Hime café to be able to talk to her personally. She was even willing to pay her in case she demands payment.

"How much?" the red head asked bluntly.

"Ten thousand yen for just one date," the tawny-haired girl replied.

"What a pinch~"

"Fifteen thousand."

"Tch!"

"Twenty, and it's my final offer." Shizuru is trying to keep her façade smile but is actually grinding her teeth already. She rolled her eyes. "Yuuki-han, I'm only asking for one date. Take it or leave it."

Nao pouted her glossy lips. "Fine! I'll take it. Tell me, when and where? Gimme the details."

Shizuru visibly relaxed. "Finish your meal. I'll brief you later." She took her phone from her bag and texted Natsuki. _Sweetie, when and where are we going to meet? What time?_

Surprisingly, Natsuki replied to her questions right away. _Garderobe resto, eight in the evening, tomorrow._

"Alright, Yuuki-han… a-ara?" the red head was not in her chair. She turned around to see the aforementioned girl flirting with a group of guys at the next table. Her eyebrows flinched, though barely noticeable, but her brain screamed 'Flirt!'

Shizuru sighed. If only she wasn't tied in this web of lies, she'd never solicit her help, more so hang out with her.

"Yuuki-han, listen. Stop flirting, please. I'm actually paying you to do this," she reprimanded the other girl which elicited an eye roll from the said girl. "Tomorrow, eight in the evening you'll meet up with my text mate. At Garderobe resto." she informed her.

"Who is this girl, anyway?" Nao asked in a lazy tone.

"Natsuki Kuga. I don't know if you know her–"

"Of course I know her!" Nao's eyes shine with amusement. "Why didn't you mention right away? I am so excited!"

Shizuru internally face palmed._ Oh, no! Just as I thought. Who doesn't know the gorgeous and sexy woman, not to mention a world-class motocross racer? Of course everybody knows Natsuki Kuga! Ugh, fail. _She massaged the veins popping in her temples. _What if this flirt actually decides to attract Natsuki?_ 'It's just one dinner date.' She reminded herself and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"It's settled then. I'll go excuse myself." She pulled herself up and placed some money to pay the bill. She turned around and left.

x – x – x – x – x

Natsuki had a serene face while patiently waiting in the reserved table for two inside Garderobe resto. She's wearing a white, round neck sweatshirt over dark blue polo shirt with its neck collar stuck out. Completing the ensemble are khaki slim pants and a pair of black snickers. She flicked her hair using her right hand. Glancing at her wrist watch, she frowned. Her mystery date is thirty minutes late. She decided to preoccupy herself by listening to the background music. She's tapping her left foot.

As if on cue, the song played "Pretty Woman"

Her eyes momentarily looked toward the sliding door of the entrance. Her left eyebrow rose when Shizuru occupied her line of vision. The tawny-haired girl wore a comfortable-looking floral purple dress and flat sandals.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street_

_Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet_

_Pretty woman…_

'What is she doing here?' She asked herself. She continued to stare at the girl and the entirety of her appearance.

'She's pretty; her rare crimson eyes are definitely her best asset. She has a perfect nose and thin red lips.'

She also noticed her shoulder-length brunette locks that seem soft to the touch, which added to her overall beauty.

_I don't believe you, you're not the truth_

_No one could look as good as you…_

Then her eyes skated down Shizuru's body. She felt a bit of pity for the girl. She was fat, really fat. Her clothing cannot hide the layers of unwanted skin. Then her eyes widened. 'Don't tell me she's my mystery date?'

_…Mercy!_

Natsuki blushed. There in Shizuru's eyes – a tremulous glint of a woman in love.

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me_

_Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see_

_Pretty woman_

_That you look lovely as can be_

_Are you lonely just like me?_

She tilted her head sideways when Shizuru turned left and occupied another table. When she sat down, it gave way for her to notice another girl walking behind her.

_…Wow!_

Natsuki studied her discreetly. She matches the description sent in the text message.

The red head wore a very sexy, form fitting, little black dress almost reaching her mid-thigh. Accompanying the dress was a simple round necklace with the shade of silver. She wore red, staccato shoes.

"Hi, uhm… Natsuki? Sorry I'm horribly late. We had an emergency meeting," Nao seductively cooed.

"It's not a problem, Nao." She stood up and assisted Nao to her seat like a proper gentleman.

"Here, have a seat. I already ordered food for the both of us. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, as long as it has not too much fat content." She gave a devilish smile.

Natsuki nodded. 'The typical model who counts every calorie in everything she eats,' she thought. "I ordered vegetable salad." _With extra mayo dressing for me._

"That's nice to hear. At least I won't be spending more hours in the treadmill after this," she snickered while inspecting her nails.

"Yup." Natsuki said grinning.

They fell into a casual conversation until Natsuki asked,

"So, Nao, who's your impressive source?" she really wanted to know. Not removing her eyes at the girl in front of her she saw for a fraction of a second the hesitance in those lime green eyes, as if in deep thought, before the knowing smirk appeared again.

"I'm so not going to tell you. It's my secret!" she said girlishly.

She was about to ask another question when the food came. She decided to interrogate Nao some other time. They started eating.

She was startled when she felt lithe fingers brush the side of her lips. She lifted her head to meet Nao's gaze. She was smiling and batting her eyelashes seductively.

"You had mayo on your lips." Then Nao licked the offending finger.

Natsuki's jaw fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the restaurant, a seemingly murderous aura is being emitted… thus, creating a dark shadow looming over that area…

...to be continued.

* * *

**AN:**

Kochi-ken: Sorry for missing out on your name last time, buddy. Thank you so much for the reviews!

RaqSan: I try to make Shizuru a fun character here. Thanks for reviewing.

Romanica: A love triangle, you say? We'll see *winks*

topsy krets: We'll get there. I wouldn't pose it as a summary if it didn't serve a purpose.

chum-sa, aya 1920, and amy-kun: All voted for bad decision :-D

sammykhann, cheezefreakinburger, xx Catty xx, Platina GF, lilliane Kruger, Vio-otoku and recondite123: Thank you for always giving me kind words of encouragement. It's because of these wonderful reviews I'm inspired to update regularly.

Next chapter: The game of cat and mouse continues on…

Shizuru decided to bring on the BIG guns a.k.a. Haruka Suzushiro

"Oi, BUBUZUKE!"

It will be my longest chapter yet. Thank you so much! Hugs, 26.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Six.**

Natsuki forced to smile even though she totally opposed her date's action. 'Talk about personal space.'

Well, she was used to having Mai around. If her ex-girlfriend were here, she'd definitely instill some sense into girls who dared to flirt with her, particularly this one.

"Uhm, thanks. By the way, how did you know me?"

Her eyes exaggeratedly widened at the question. "Oh, my gosh! Are you serious? I mean, who doesn't know you? You're quite famous."

"Okay, so what do you know about me?"

"What I know is you're gorgeous, sexy, and way too hot. Basically, everybody's dream girl," she made her pearly white teeth visible by flashing an attractive smile. Natsuki internally cringed.

Their dinner eventually ended but she was not able to gather any information from the girl – as if her lips were sealed. She expertly maneuvered Natsuki's questions like a spider swinging on its web. So, Natsuki just decided to accompany the girl to her place.

"Natsuki~ next week I'm going back to Tokyo. I wanna make the most out of my stay here in Fuuka island."

"And?" Natsuki already knew where the conversation is headed.

"Mou! I just wanna ask you to accompany me going around places here. All my co-models are quite busy. Pretty please, Natsuki, just for the remainder of the week?" she pleaded with the most persuasive damsel-in-distress imitation.

Natsuki took a deep breath. 'I guess there's nothing wrong if I accompany her for the meantime. At least it takes my mind of my ex-girlfriend.'

"Okay. We'll go visit places tomorrow. Is forty-thirty alright with you?"

"Sure~"

Suddenly, Nao leans over. But anticipating the move, Natsuki relied on her quicker reflexes and _accidentally_ 'dropped' her room keys. Just as Nao's lips were inches away from her face, she bowed to pick-up said keys.

"Oh, my keys fell!" she stood up again, "Well, look at the time! I must go. Thanks Nao."

"Ah, yes…" Nao is bewildered with the action, "I had a wonderful time, too. See you tomorrow, Natsuki~"

x – x – x – x – x

The poor_ dango _was deformed and shredded into unrecognizable pieces by the samurai-like slicing of Shizuru, using a normal fork. Agitated is far too kind a word to describe how she's feeling towards Nao right now. She's totally pissed at Nao because she _breached _their contract. The agreement was one dinner date. Instead, she's been with Natsuki for the past two days! HER Prince Charming and that slutty witch!

When she tried to confront the girl, the red head just squinted her already small eyes angrily at her and left. Ooh, the nerve! Lucky for Nao, Shizuru's mother happened to pass by them at the exact moment, else there will be blood on the floor. She can't contain the anger brewing inside of her, especially when the communication between Natsuki and her halted. Nao gave her real phone number to Natsuki. She said it was her new number. Since then, Natsuki stopped texting her. It was not logical to continue sending messages unless they want to be found out, right?

She roamed her sight in the surrounding area. Across from her are steel tables and comfy chairs neatly lined up underneath large beach umbrellas. Beside it are various kinds of food stalls. Her anger simmered down upon seeing a buy one, take one _takoyaki_ food stand. She quickly stood up and brought two, but soon enough the takoyaki ended with the same fate as the dango.

"Poor takoyaki…"

She froze upon hearing the familiar voice – yes, that husky and sexy voice. She looked up to see none other than Natsuki smiling sweetly at her. Her smile is like a magnet, tugging at her heart.

"H-hi," she responded, feeling the warm blush rise up to her ears. She guessed Natsuki saw the reddening of her ears because she softly pinched it.

She felt her skin burn now, well, the particular area touched. And her heart beat erratically. She almost can't breathe, but maintained the sincere smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey, are you with someone?"

"A-ara, no just me," she found it difficult to form coherent words.

"I see. For you." She placed the unopened iced tea bottle she's holding in the table. "I noticed you didn't have any drinks."

"A-ara, for me?" Shizuru repeated what Natsuki just said while absentmindedly reached for the bottle and placed it near her chest.

Natsuki chuckled at the reaction then nodded.

"Uhm… Natsuki, what are you doing here?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to speak but the answer already came to view, Nao Yuuki. They are together again!

"Hi Shizuru!" Nao greeted her with fake cheeriness while hooking her arms with Natsuki.

She knows Nao is taunting her, and she is almost about to lose her composure then and there. She visibly frowned.

"Natsuki, let's go. Didn't you say you're going to teach me some shooting skills in one of those game booths?" she obviously increased her voice. Natsuki just nodded and bid her farewell before they left. Her rage seethed. She needed to tell the truth before Nao gets ahead of her and further ruin her image to Natsuki.

x – x – x – x – x

Shizuru massaged her forehead to ease the pain coursing through her head. She lay on the bed feeling the comfortable mattress beneath the silk sheets.

She rolled flat on her stomach and buried her face in the soft pillow. Lately, she's sleep deprived. Ever since Nao and Natsuki met, she discreetly followed them anywhere. She watched every activity of the two. Often they just walked in the nearby malls or park, and in the evening hang-out at the coolest bars in the area.

One of the reasons why she's feeling down is because she's losing her appetite. Back then, her unhealthy eating habits seem to be tied to sadder moods or depression. She fills herself with carbs and chocolates to make her feel better. But now, she can't even swallow a piece of her favorite triple-layer chocolate cake.

"Ah, please leave me alone headache!" she told herself while trying to get up.

She took a shower, put on a lavender dress, and decided to go to the ice cream shop. Maybe her taste buds would accept the sweet creamy taste of a very tempting sundae. She doesn't care if it's too early to have an ice cream.

x – x – x – x – x

She was waiting for the elevator door to open. Shizuru gently leaned her left shoulder on the wall for support. She doubts that her weak knees can support her overall weight.

Finally the elevator bell chimed and the door slowly opened in front of her. Her step was halted in mid air upon making eye contact to those emerald orbs she fantasized so much. Natsuki's brows inched closer as if examining her.

"Are you sick, Shizuru? You okay?"

Shizuru shook her head, "No, I'm not sick. And hi, Natsuki."

She looked behind Natsuki, scanning every face stepping out of the elevator.

"I'm not with Nao," Natsuki probably read what Shizuru was thinking. "Hey, what happened to you? You seem to be losing weight… not in a healthy way."

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders.

"Come with me." Natsuki reached for her hand and held it tight, then proceeded inside the elevator. The brunette just let navy-haired girl lead her. She was brought to Hime café.

"Ara, what are we doing here?"

"You can order anything you want. My treat."

She shook her head again, "I don't feel like eating anything Natsuki."

Natsuki assessed her for a moment, and then sighed. "You don't want to eat? Okay, let's just talk."

x – x – x – x – x

They strolled along the beach. Both could hear the waves crashing on the sand and rocks. It was a picturesque view – the sparkling blue water glistening due to the sun's rays. They let the little waves touch their bare feet.

"You should eat, Shizuru. If you want to lose weight, at least do it in a healthy way," Natsuki commented while focusing her sight on the visible horizon ahead, where the sky meets the sea.

"I'm not dieting. Lately I just don't feel like eating and these past few days I barely slept."

She was surprised to feel Natsuki softly pressing her hand. "I'm a friend, Shizuru, that's why I worry about you."

She felt her ears warm up and the sensation of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Shizuru was glad with the concern shown in those sincere emerald eyes. 'Maybe she also has a crush on me!' she giggled.

"Natsuki must not worry about me. I can gain weight easily," she flashed a sexy grin "You'll see tomorrow I'll be back in my usual shape." She jokingly replied which elicited a laugh from Natsuki. But in reality, she only said that to at least make the girl of her dreams smile. She loves looking at a carefree Natsuki.

She tried to shift the topic.

"Natsuki, what do you look for in a girl?"

Natsuki was taken aback by the question. Nevertheless, she looked intently at those rare crimson jewels, but only for a moment, then smiled. The navy haired girl raised her head up, gazed at the blues skies above and said, "It's just simple. Someone who's fun to be with, whom I can enjoy a good conversation, and well someone who is different..." _from Mai_, "…and basically, not boring."

"Different," Shizuru repeated while nodding.

* * *

**AN:**

(Otherwise known as **AR** or this _Author's Ramblings_)

lonetenshi: The particular red bee is an integral symbol of a chain of fastfood restaurants that serve langhap-sarap burgers and juicylicious, crispylicious chickenjoy. Lol.

A fellow Filipino got the inside joke in chapter four, kudos to RINAri. Well guys, if you are curious to see the mascot costume Shizuru wore, google image the words Jollibee mascot ;-)

Ehhh… how should I say this? I will not post any updates during weekends to give way for my own personal time for Mai-Hime fanfic reading. Main reason being: I am primarily a reader, and writing is only my secondary nature. And besides, authors who post during weekends are the _big-shot authors_, authors that really matter unlike me *sniff*

If you are still interested with this story, you could follow it so as not to miss any update and to receive an email update when this gets updated.

Oh, StarvingLunatic's _Tin Soldiers_ is about to end. Such an epic saga that exceptionally talented author wrote. I salute her – no, I completely adore her. Well as they say, sadly, all good things come to an end. If ever she reads this humble story of mine, hey SL I wanna thank you for the Mai-Otome series. This story is actually dedicated to you.

Next chapter: Shizuru decided to bring on the BIG guns a.k.a. Haruka Suzushiro

"Oi, BUBUZUKE!"

R & R please! It brightens up my day.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Seven.**

Shizuru rummaged through her collection of Cosmopolitan magazine. She had once read a topic about 'being different'. She could not be mistaken about this because she's been an avid fan of the said publication and well, she never missed an issue of it. She exactly knows where to find said article.

"Gotcha!" she turned to the page where the article was written. It said: _A girl must have an element of surprise._ i.e. _To spice up the relationship, she ought to surprise her partner once in a while._

'But we're still not in a relationship,' she contemplated. "Ugh, it doesn't matter! After I execute this plan I'm sure we'll be having a relationship." She whispered to herself while the thought of it made her giddy.

She is determined to claim Natsuki back from the cunning spider.

She re-read the article a few times over, after which she searched inside her travelling bag for something. She couldn't find the appropriate attire to carry out the mischievous idea that struck her brain.

She slumped on the floor beside the bag and thought hard. It was a good five minutes of staring at the floor before her face lighted up. She bouncily stood up and retrieved her phone on top of the bed and scrolled to a particular number in her phonebook.

"_Yellow!_"

Shizuru winced upon hearing the loud voice.

"Hello, Haruka-san. This is Shizuru."

"_Oi! BUBUZUKE. What is up? Why did you fall?_"

Call, Shizuru corrected to herself. "Yes, Haruka I will go straight to the point. I have a favor to ask. I believe you have a friend who owns a costume shop here in Fuuka ?"

Haruka is one of those people who Shizuru considers as a friend. Although, Haruka insists there is a rivalry between them in terms of school grades back in the university plus all other petty stuff, she had her back most of the time.

"_Yeah, why?_"

"I need one. Sexy." She felt shy all of a sudden, but whenever she thinks of Natsuki her bravado refuels. She clears her throat before continuing, "I need a sexy bunny costume. Does your friend have that? Something that will fit me, 'kay?" She could feel the heat rise to her ears.

There was long silence. For a moment, Shizuru thought Haruka had put down the phone. _"BWAHAHAHA! A sexy bunny costume? Are you sure with that? You're really gonna wear that_?" The blond loud mouth could not almost believe what she's hearing.

Shizuru felt her body temperature rise because of embarrassment and annoyance. "Ara, Haruka-san can you please just answer my question?" nostrils flaring.

When the laughter from the other line subsided, _"Ah, Bubuzuke, sure Yukino has that. When do you need it?"_

"I'm still here in Otome resorts hotel. Can you send the costume here? I'll be using it tomorrow. Is that possible?"

_"Sure. I'll personally bring it myself. I'd like to go malling there."_ Haruka snorted again_."So, it's a sexy bunny costume, huh? Guess, I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

"Ah, you simply are capable Haruka-san."

_"O-of course!"_

"Ookini. I'll just call you again tomorrow morning to get my costume. Bye." Shizuru cut off the line and then gleefully dived in her bed, the soft cushions absorbing the fall. She closed her eyes while she daydreamed of Natsuki.

She let her imaginations run wild. She imagines herself wearing an elegant wedding dress – with the purest color of white – while steadily marching towards the altar. Her Prince Charming Natsuki is waiting there, all dressed up in a charming tuxedo with her navy hair tied in a ponytail. She is gazing at Shizuru with all the love she could feel inside.

They stood side by side, while still looking earnestly at each other. Vows were made. And as soon as the officiant asked them for the ceremonial kiss, Natsuki held her hand and softly pressed it while leaning down to meet her lips. They shared one magical kiss!

Her body shivered from excitement, like volts of electricity passed through her body. She smiled her sweetest smile while gently opening those crimson eyes to get back to reality.

"Tomorrow you'll be mine, Suki baby." She assured herself.

x – x – x – x – x

Shizuru woke up early due to excitement. She has the day planned. With high levels of energy and overflowing happy hormones, she bounced her steps going to the bathroom and took a long dip in the tub. She cleaned herself meticulously, but truth be told she already has flawless porcelain skin. She doesn't want Natsuki to see any flaw. After a rigorous cleaning, she closed her eyes to relax. She almost fell asleep if it weren't for the full-volume ringing of her cell phone.

She hurriedly disentangled herself from the tub and wrapped a large towel to cover her naked body. She took large steps toward her phone. "Haruka-san, where are you?" she eagerly asked.

_"You're obviously not excited aren't you?"_ the other girl replied snorting. _"Am right here in Hime Café, you just go down to meet me okay? I got hungry from the long trip and you are paying for this meal."_

"Alright, please give me fifteen minutes and I will be there." Shizuru replied while noticeably in a greater mood already. She moved like _the_ _Flash_ and in exactly fifteen minutes was sitting in front of Haruka.

"You sure are fast!" Haruka commented while grinning. "Here." She handed Shizuru a big paper bag that contained said costume. The tawny-haired girl couldn't help but take a peek inside the bag. Her face lighted up upon seeing the white and pink bunny ears slash headband.

"I could hug you right now Haruka-san!" she merrily said.

Haruka just rolled her eyes. "Tch! You can hug Yukino because she's the one who took the effort to look for that particular costume. I am merely a delivery girl."

"Ah, yes. But ookini, anyway. Can I have Yukino's number so I can thank her personally?"

Haruka pulled her phone from her jeans pocket and forwarded Yukino Kikukawa's number through business card.

"Ookini again, Haruka. So where are you headed after this?" she inquired.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Just _foam_ around, I guess. It's been a while since I've been here. Maybe buy Yukino something before I head home. I still have a lot of things to do. So how's your stay here? Enjoying so far?" she gently nudged Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled brightly at Haruka.

Haruka's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, my _gold_! Don't tell me you're in love? You found love here in Fuuka?"

"Well– "

"And you're using the rabbit costume for that person?!"

Shizuru just nodded shyly. If it was possible for Haruka's eyes to enlarge further, it did. Haruka shrieked, "Kyaaa…!"

Shizuru hastily covered Haruka's mouth with her palm and mouthed sorry to the other patrons who were interrupted by them.

"Shush, Haruka! Please don't cause a scene."

"Gomene, I got a bit carried away," she scratched the back of her head. Failing to hide her amusement she continued, "Well, good luck with that. You tell me the _retails_ when you get back to Tokyo alright?"

"Sure," she stood up and carried the paper bag, "I need to go now. You take care." She smiled once last time to her friend then left the area.

Shizuru directly headed to her room. She took out the curling iron and started rolling the ends of her hair. Satisfied with the outcome, she began to apply make-up on her face. She applied the cosmetics heavily to emphasize the aggressive bunny look. Not once had she put on a heavy make-up before. Her face is already pretty so normally she'd just brush a colored face powder on her cheeks and use stunning lip glosses.

She hesitated for a moment upon seeing her face in the mirror – either she rubs it off or stand by her decision. It seems her eyes increased in size due to the black eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her cheeks are swelling pink and her lips a dark shade of red.

'Here goes nothing. I'm doing this for you my Natsuki.'

Shizuru looked at the time; it's still too early. She will probably 'attack' at night. She laid herself on the bed and spent the remaining time daydreaming. She didn't go out to eat and just ordered her meals by room service.

Her heart started beating erratically upon sundown. With shaky hands she extracted her costume from inside the paper bag. She gulped a few times as she observed the clothing. 'It's too revealing!' her mind screamed. Pink bunny ears in a headband, a corset, a black mini-skirt with fluffy bunny tail attached, black netted pantyhose, and lastly a matching high-cut boots.

She inhaled roughly. 'I can do this!' She began wearing the costume. Even if it's in a larger size it still fitted her body so much that her stomach flabs are showing. It exposed her big arms and thigh. "Oh, kami!" she couldn't help but utter. She looked like a well-wrapped maki roll with the rice about to burst from the green seaweed paper.

When she tried to put on the boots, she lost balance and her derriere met the carpeted floor. "Oomph!" She never wore shoes with heels exceeding an inch. With her current size it would be a struggle to walk in high-heeled shoes.

It took her a while practicing the walk and how to confidently carry the costume. She doesn't want to appear struggling with her balance and awkward-looking.

'It's time!' Shizuru took a deep breath and scanned herself at the mirror for the last time. At any angle she was aware that the costume did not really fit her.

She looked more like a stuffed toy rather than an aggressive bunny. She held her head up and raised her chin.

"You can do this, Shizuru Fujino!"

* * *

**AN:**

Oh gosh, why do I feel nervous for Shizuru myself?!

Anyhow, thank you for the reviews last chapter though they decreased in number. I'm not sure whether my story is not meeting reader's expectations or if it's a sign I should do things differently? Or just stop altogether, I dunno. People seem to read my story, though.

To Shizsuki Kuga Fujino: I'm first and foremost a ShizNat fan so just hang in there. I hope not to disappoint.

xx Catty xx: I'm also glad Natsuki has self-control, if I was her I'd jump Nao XD

cheezefreakinburger & Ragn: I'll be updating regularly on weekdays.

topsy krets: Isn't Jollibee a happy mascot, just imagine Natsuki's reaction :D

DancingFireStar: sorry for the Haruka chapter delay… yea, like what I said in my PM I was kinda hoping no one would notice eheh!

RINAri: the Nao-Natsuki thing would be explained next chapter :-) thanks for reading kabayan!

Leeyou: I also do. Thanks for the love-filled review ;-)

chum-sa: This is Nao, "seduction personified" – topsy krets

Platina GF: Thanks!

And last but definitely not the least, to **dagomir**, the wonderful author of "Thirty Shekels" thanks for the awesome review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Eight.**

Shizuru felt uncomfortable with the now sticky make-up mixed with her own sweat. She's really nervous so she got the handkerchief tucked within her skirt and lightly wiped her face. After standing outside Natsuki's hotel room for a good ten minutes, she finally wrung the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" shouted Natsuki from inside the room.

Her heart pounded inside her chest upon hearing that voice. She sweated profusely. She wanted to run but her rebellious heart won't let her leave.

Finally, the door opened.

"S-SHIZURU?! Is that you?!" Natsuki almost yelled at her as if she'd seen a ghost. Her eyeballs threatening to fall out of their sockets, mouth agape, she stared at Shizuru up and down. Natsuki whistled, "Whew, kami-sama, what got into you?"

Shizuru didn't bother to explain as she leaped into Natsuki's arms, crossed her legs behind the other girl's waist, and kissed her relentlessly.

Natsuki did not anticipate the heavy impact so they both fell on the floor, poor Natsuki absorbing all the weight. _Thud!_ Natsuki grimaced.

"Ara! Natsuki, are you alright?" she worriedly asked.

Natsuki face is still contorted as she looked at Shizuru, "Can you please get off me first? You're kinda heavy."

Only then did Shizuru realize their provocative position. Natsuki lying on the floor and Shizuru riding her thighs. She quickly stood up and moved to the side. "Kanin na, Natsuki. I'm really, really, really sorry."

Natsuki winced when she tried to get up all the while massaging her hip bone. "Ouch, that sure hurt Shizuru. What on earth has gotten into you? And why are you wearing _that_?" She did not seem angry. She looked rather horrified in Shizuru's opinion.

Shizuru bowed her head low. She is very ashamed at she did she couldn't look Natsuki in the eye. She could feel tears slowly forming. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying.

Suddenly, she felt Natsuki held both of her shoulders.

"Tell me, Shizuru. Why did you do what you just did? And seriously, why are you wearing that? It's not even cute."

_Drip. Drip._

Tears finally fell.

She felt warm hands enclose her in a hug.

"Y-you said you wanted something different, so I'm giving you something unique. I-I want to impress you. I want to take you back from Nao, that whore." She glanced upward to see Natsuki's face then continued, "She's really not the one sending you the messages. It was me. I hired her to play the part when you demanded to see me. I purposely gave her name and description. I was afraid you'd stop texting me when you find out I'm your mystery text mate." She ended her words still sobbing.

"What different? Oh, damn! You were the one sending me those messages?"

"K-kanin na, Natsuki. I couldn't help but fall for you…" Shizuru finally whispered the truth. Her blurred vision were fixed on the floor, she could no longer look at Natsuki.

Natsuki had an intent look as if assessing the genuineness in those words.

Natsuki groaned, at the same time flicked her dark blue hair. "Are you saying you're in love with me, Shizuru?"

Shizuru silently nodded. She heard Natsuki let out a puff of air.

"Listen, you are not in love with me. Uhm, the most probable thing would be… infatuation."

"Would you like me to believe I don't love you just so I won't get hurt by your rejection?! Is it because I'm fat? Or because you can't show me off to your friends and family?" Shizuru bitterly shouted. Her world suddenly turning all black and gray.

"Hey, it has nothing to do with your body size! Heck, it doesn't even have anything to do with your appearance. It's not the reason why I can't accept your feelings." Natsuki paused for a while. "I do care for you, Shizuru. But I can't have the feeling you wish I did. I can't love you the same way you do. I'm…" _I'm still hung up with Mai. It would be unfair to you._

Shizuru bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying, "Is it because of Nao?"

Natsuki shook her head, "There's nothing special going on between us. We parted as good friends." She decided to tell the truth, "It's my ex-girlfriend in New York. I guess I still love her though she cheated on me. I dunno."

"I'm trying to heal a broken heart, Shizuru."

Shizuru felt a sharp prick in her heart. Natsuki admitted she loved somebody else face-to-face. Funny though, she thanked the gods it wasn't Nao but still, it hurted. Her knees buckled so she fell to the floor. Natsuki followed and cradled her.

"Gomen, Shizuru. I don't want to hurt your feelings. Please don't cry. You're still young, you can find someone better than me," she felt the sincerity in those words… but, it only made Shizuru cry more. Where in the world can she find someone like Natsuki? A person so beautiful and kind. And if ever she finds one, how could that person replace Natsuki in her heart? Can she still fall in love with someone else?

'You're the only one I want to be with, Natsuki,' she really wanted to say – but instead, these words came out, "No one would want me."

"Huh, why not? You're pretty, smart, and fun to be with. Hey, have some confidence in you! If you really think you have a problem with your figure I'll help you with that."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm going to help you trim down. Then, I'll introduce you to some of my good friends." She beamed charmingly.

Her forehead wrinkled, "You don't have to do that, Natsuki." She got irritated with Natsuki implying that she meet someone else. Why? Is it to ensure she would not bother her again? For her to not force her feelings anymore?

Natsuki gently squeezed her hand. "Let me do this for you, Shizuru. It's the least I could do for hurting you."

Against her will, Shizuru nodded. She doesn't have enough will to counter Natsuki. She felt the other girl soothe her back. "When are you coming back to Tokyo, Shizuru?"

"This weekend," she weakly replied *sniff*

"I'll leave with you so we can talk about the makeover. I have an apartment there, it's fully furnished. The only thing lacking is me."

"Sure."

Shizuru rose feebly and with dejected eyes bid Natsuki farewell, "I have to go. Bye Natsuki." She quickly left before Natsuki was able to reply anything.

x – x – x – x – x

Shizuru stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she stepped out of Fujino Models Inc. In her field of vision was the sweet smiling Natsuki waving at her. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing that beautiful smile from the object of her affection. Natsuki was leaning on her metallic blue Ducati 1199 Panigale.

'Ara! It seems this motorcycle is for her personal use. It looks brand new, though."

"Hi Shizuru!" greeted Natsuki while approaching.

She gave her a short nod, "Hi Natsuki. What are you doing here?" she reprimanded her own heart for beating extra fast just because of Natsuki's presence.

"I came here for you. Do you have other things to do?"

"No more. I'm actually headed home." Shizuru walked towards her own red Toyota GRMN.

"Uhm… Shizuru can I invite you to dinner? I want to talk to you about the arrangement for my, uh… help." Natsuki jogged to catch up with Shizuru's brisk walk.

She sighed, "Natsuki doesn't need to do these things for me. I am completely fine and didn't she already say I don't need to get thin to be able to get a love life."

"Yeah… but I insist! Please Shizuru, trust me on this. I carry this heavy burden inside my heart! At least let me help you the way I know how."

Again, she heaved a sigh. Shizuru gazed at Natsuki's face. She really wanted to forget her feelings for Natsuki. But that would be impossible if they will always be together. She knows the makeover thing Natsuki wants to do cannot happen overnight.

"Shizuru?"

She grunted inwardly before nodding slowly, "Alright, Natsuki." When will she learn to ignore the person before her? Her heart is indeed a hopeless case.

Natsuki beamed upon hearing the reply. Her lips curved into an attractive grin.

'Ugh! Can somebody explain why this girl had to be so sexy?'

"Let's just use my bike," Natsuki cut through her musings. Shizuru felt a bit hesitant, but feeling those warms hands enclose hers she wasn't able to refute and just let Natsuki lead her. She heard a few giggles and whispers from their surroundings. She wandered her crimson eyes and saw the people focusing their attention on Natsuki.

She couldn't help but feel dismal upon seeing some of the girls raise an eyebrow at her. A number of them even sported a mocking grin. She remembered that Natsuki is sort of a _celebrity_, a sought-after bachelorette who looked more like a prime guardian who came down from heaven.

She involuntarily pulled her hand from Natsuki. She also halted in her steps, causing the emerald-eyed girl to also stop. Natsuki glanced at her before she roamed her eyes in the area. She heard her exhale roughly. Natsuki attempted to reach for her hand again, but she eluded said hand and took a step back.

"Natsuki, people are staring at us. I don't want them to assume I'm your girlfriend or something."

"So?"

"Please, Natsuki. Don't you even care what other people might think about you? I'm so fat and–"

"There you go again, Shizuru," she held an authoritative tone of voice. Natsuki took one swift step. Next thing Shizuru knew, she was being held in Natsuki's arms. The navy haired girl was looking at her face affectionately. Shizuru saw in Natsuki's eyes, though for a fraction of a second, something akin to desire to kiss her but Natsuki didn't execute it. In the end, she gently tapped Shizuru's cheek.

"Please don't belittle yourself again, Shizuru. Try not to get affected from other people's words or reaction. Do whatever it is you want to, you can never please everybody, you know." was Natsuki's advise before she held her hand once again and continued towards the motor bike.

Natsuki reached for the spare helmet and assisted Shizuru in wearing the head protection. She even guided the crimson eyed girl's hand in encircling her waist.

Both were quiet during the duration of the trip. Even upon reaching their destination, nobody dared to address the other. They were only able to break their personal silence after dinner.

"Your program would be five days a week in the gym, is that okay with you? You choose whether it'd be in the mornings or afternoon, as long as it fits your schedule. During weekends, I want you to stay in my apartment so I could personally supervise you. In addition, I'll give you a diet plan. I would also request you to write your daily intake. Do we agree?"

Shizuru's elegant eyebrow twitched, "Ara, it seems Natsuki already has everything planned. I agree with everything except the part where I stay in your apartment during weekends. I don't think that would be necessary."

'Ara, why do I have to stay in her apartment? I must not agree to it or else I cannot guarantee what I might do to Natsuki. Fufufu.' She was unaware that she is already grinning like a maniac until Natsuki lightly pinched her cute nose.

"What are you smiling at, huh?" Natsuki curiously asked while she herself is sporting a cute smirk.

She shrugged, "Ara, nothing really."

Natsuki examined Shizuru disbelievingly, but did not say anything further. "So, back to the topic, the reason why I wanted you in my apartment on weekends is so that I could monitor your progress closely. I would be able to see whatever changes that needs to be made in my aforementioned plan." Natsuki said full of determination.

Shizuru is familiar with that tone of voice. She knows that if Natsuki spoke like that she meant business and no other thing can sway her otherwise. "I agree, but only on Saturdays. I can't promise Sundays because I'm busy. I use that day to prepare myself for the incoming five work days."

She saw the disagreement in Natsuki's eyes, but in the end she conceded.

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

Kochi-ken: Okay, that long chapter is for you since you requested for it :-) I really tried to lengthen that one so I hope it worked.

xx Catty xx, amy-kun, topsy krets, RINAri, Lagar, cheezefreakinburger: Gomen ne, minna-san. I guess the playboy bunny costume didn't work out the way Shizuru wanted to -.-' Please don't kill me yet.

Romanica: Ay, ay Captain! Your constructive criticism is duly noted for future reference. Thanks!

Lazer-chan: And you are, too! Thanks for the review.

ShadowCub: It's one of the climax of my story, I hope it didn't disappoint.

genetic-depression and Leeyou: Do you know your laughs are contagious? It elicited a silly smile from me very early in the morning.

noah114: Oh, double reviews I like that! Thanks! I will also double my effort for the next update.

recondite123: I didn't elaborate on Shizuru's trip going to Natsuki's room, I just can't. I opted to strike it out of the script.

DancingFireStar, Platina GF, and Guests: Thanks for dropping by. You know, I wasn't supposed to post this chapter today but seeing the overwhelming positive reviews I couldn't help it.

Next chapter: Double trouble for our ShizNat couple.

R&R 'coz I love hearing from you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Nine.**

"Shizuru?"

Natsuki's voice echoed through the big and expensive apartment. 'She should be here. I gave her duplicate keys before I left and pleaded for her to stay here during the duration of my trip,' she thought silently.

Soundlessly closing the door, her eyes wandered around the dim apartment. She was dead tired. She felt like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders like _Atlas;_ that's how exhausted she was. She stayed three days in New York. Kuga Motors had a problem that needed her immediate presence.

She loosened the topmost button of her polo shirt while walking towards the flat screen to turn it on when she noticed the presence of the girl that recently occupied her mind most times. Shizuru slept soundly like an innocent child on the couch. Her body curled up on one side like a fetus.

_Shizuru…_

Faint flashes coming from the tv screen illuminated the flawless milky-white skin of the sleeping girl. Natsuki slowly approached her. A few streaks of tawny hair loosely covered a portion of Shizuru's face. Natsuki tucked them behind Shizuru's ears. She got the chance to look at her face closely: charismatic eyes with long curled eyelashes, adorably-shaped nose, and her strawberry-colored lips. There were a few times when she wondered if those lips indeed tasted sweet like strawberries.

She mentally chastised herself for thinking such.

It had been _twenty-six_ long weeks since she proposed her plan of helping Shizuru trim down and now she can see the improvement in the other girl. Shizuru was losing weight – and fast! She realized the other girl's body has that ability to shed some mass rapidly. She couldn't comprehend though, why she felt hesitant about this. She wanted her to slim down, that's a fact. But she gets irritated when other people started to notice and admire her, especially those stupid fan girls from work! To think Shizuru has yet to reach her full potential.

On the first few weeks she wanted to take back her suggestion. Shizuru was wonderful just the way she was. But she decided against it because this is all for Shizuru. She wanted to help her. No, she wanted the best for her.

"Natsuki?"

Their eyes met. Shizuru's crimson eyes are still misty due to sleep. "You're here… my Natsuki…" Shizuru had unconsciously blurted out. Her lips moved slowly… sensually.

Natsuki suddenly felt the sudden urge to kiss her. It took her a lot of self-control not to do what she wanted to do to her. 'my Natsuki?' Is this a secret term of endearment for her? Possessive, but she kinda liked it more that way. 'Now, that was really sweet.'

"Wake up, Shizuru." She lightly touched her face.

Shizuru blinked. "You're here!" It was only then that the other person's presence finally sunk-in.

Natsuki chuckled at Shizuru's obviously surprised expression.

"Just as I thought, you're still dreaming."

This caused a slight bush on Shizuru's cheek which made Natsuki internally pleased.

"Have you eaten yet, Shizuru?"

"Well, yes I have, I didn't expect Natsuki to arrive today." Shizuru stood up and fixed the white round tee and dark blue shorts that she wore to sleep. Again, Natsuki couldn't help but smile secretly. 'She wore my clothes, eh?'

"Would Natsuki like me to reheat some of the leftovers?"

"Nah, don't bother Shizuru. I already ate outside."

"Tea?" she offered.

"Okay."

Shizuru went straight to the kitchen. Natsuki followed her silently. At last, she had the perfect opportunity to examine the entirety of Shizuru's figure.

_She really did lose weight…_

Shizuru is still a bit chubby but the excess fats are gone now. In fact… "Shizuru is sexy now," Natsuki observed.

"Ara, it seems Natsuki is making fun of me," Shizuru pouted while preparing the tea.

"I'm not kidding you. You did get a lot thinner." Natsuki said, situating herself in the counter seat.

Shizuru wrinked her nose. "Thin? Are you sure? But look." She lifted both arms and wiggled them. "Still flabby," she looked at her own arms then shifted her eyes on Natsuki's. "I envy yours, just look at those toned biceps." She sighed with dreamy eyes.

"Did I just hear you right? It seems to me you have a fetish for biceps, oh Shizuru-_sama_." Natsuki quipped.

"Ara! How did Natsuki know? Is she secretly observing me when I'm not aware? _Ikezu._"

"O-oi! I do not!" blushing heavily she pushed the tea cup towards Shizuru. "Hmph, here's your tea. I'm going to sleep!"

Shizuru held Natsuki's hand to refrain her from leaving. "Please stay, I was only teasing."

Natsuki could only nod. She cannot understand if it was just for the reason that she missed Shizuru's enjoyable company when she left for the US, or because she knew there was a strong feeling inside of her. And that feeling wanted her to hold Shizuru close.

With that soft hand still holding hers, Natsuki was starting to fall into somewhere deep. Where it was she couldn't pinpoint yet. Her eyes glided up to Shizuru's lovely face. A face that cannot seem to hold any anger, nor bitch around like any other girl. But then again, Shizuru is no ordinary girl – probably the nicest, caring and sweetest person she has ever met. Gradually her eyes focused on Shizuru's strawberry lips.

"A-ara, is Natsuki trying to kiss me?" she heard Shizuru say. She found herself half-standing, half-leaning towards the other girl.

"W-what?! No!" Natsuki reacted defensively, "I was just – just… looking if the weight loss is uhm… proportionate?" she squeaked. 'Ugh! What the hell was that? Seriously, what is wrong with me?' Natsuki felt like she lost all body control, the voluntary muscles joined forces with her involuntary muscles.

"I- I'll be going to the balcony. I think I need some fresh air." She was trying hard to act nonchalantly.

"Can I join Natsuki?"

"Y-yeah."

Natsuki was not given a chance to refuse when Shizuru cling to her arm going to the balcony. They sat beside each other viewing the big and bright moon above them.

"It's a full moon."

"Yes, it is. The lover's moon."

Natsuki took a glimpse at the girl seated beside her. She looked fascinated at the moon. Sharing the same sentiment, Natsuki couldn't take her eyes away from Shizuru, she is fascinated too.

"Ara, Natsuki seems to enjoy the view. Does she like what she sees?" Shizuru caught her staring.

Natsuki blushed heavily. She tried to change the conversation.

"Tell me, Shizuru, have you ever danced under the bright moonlight?"

"No, not yet. Why, is Natsuki going to ask me to dance with her right now? Fufufu…"

"Why not? Will you?" Natsuki stood up and offered a hand. Her emerald eyes were almost pleading.

"A-ara, Natsuki is serious."

Shizuru looked at the hand, then on Natsuki's face, then back to the hand. She couldn't believe it but she took the offered hand anyway.

Natsuki guided Shizuru's hands and placed them on her shoulders. The navy-haired angel encircled her arms around the beautiful goddess' waist. They started swaying slowly. The moon's illumination cast over them.

Shizuru rested her cheeks against Natsuki's, their bodies merely a few inches apart. She knew this is a dangerous situation for both of them, but she seemed not to care. All she cares about is this god-given moment which may never come again. She'll take everything she could get.

"Shizuru?"

She raised her head to meet those emerald eyes she so helplessly fell in love with. But what surprised her was the love incandescing in those eyes. 'Is this for real? Could Natsuki finally reciprocate the same affection I have for her?'

Natsuki gently held the back of her head, tilted it to the side and gave her a tender kiss. It stunned her for a second but ultimately she reciprocated the sweet act. Their lips moved slowly yet full of emotions. Both took a moment to catch their breaths. Natsuki hazily looked at her as she gradually raised her hand to touch Shizuru's face.

"I love you, Natsuki." Shizuru declared, eyes glossy.

Those words broke Natsuki's trance, her hand stopping mid-air. Various emotions registered in her face before it went dark.

'_Mai…'_

"I… I'm sorry, Shizuru. Let's just go inside it's getting late." Natsuki didn't wait for Shizuru's response and just turned around and left.

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

I know it's a cliffhanger. Plus, I didn't elaborate on Shizuru's gym activities anymore. I have read enough fanfics that basically had the same circumstances so I opted to exclude it here.

shiznat13: You think so? We'll see. (evil laughs) Nah, I'm just kidding. Thanks for the review!

DancingFireStar: Yeah, wish I could write _those_ scenes. For the moment though, let's just settle with a ShizNat kiss.

Romanica: I try to spot my own mistakes before posting 'coz I don't have a beta :-( Can you please PM me those you've seen? I'll edit the same time when I post a new chap.

Ilovepizza: Here you go, a new post :-) I tried to google image Shizuru as you've suggested but I only saw a fat Nao, it was very disturbing to say the least -.-'

dagomir: You may be an awesome & super talented author, but when it comes to getting Natsuki as a personal weight-loss coach I'll definitely try my best to beat you :-D

noah114: It hasn't started yet *winks*

topsy krets: Hm, I just saw the trailer but have not seen the movie yet. I hope it's not the same with this fic.

Pann2014: Thank you for logging in and leaving a review :-D It warms my heart when people acknowledge my efforts. I do update regularly on weekdays so no problem.

Nyaaaaaaah: We just loooove Shizuru, don't we? ;-)

OnePercentSane: Thanks for the review! *jumps crazy up and down, too*

chum-sa: Your review reminded me of a Bruno Mars' song "Just The Way You Are" so now I'm having LSS. Whew…

Platina GF: Thanks for the review!

recondite123: Yup, my objective is to make it realistic but not too AU-ish. I was surprised nobody pointed out the words Natsuki used for the 'rejection' scene. I actually quoted it from Mai-hime Ep. 25.

cheezefreakinburger: Here it is! Thanks for the review.

Next chapter: Double trouble for our ShizNat couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Ten.**

Shizuru wept bitterly. She doesn't know if she could take anymore of this. Just when she thought she had Natsuki all figured out, she's proven wrong. Shizuru stared at Natsuki's closed door. It hurt… it really hurt. Tears flowed non-stop from those beautiful crimson eyes.

She went back to the balcony. Her blurred vision went beyond the bright lights of Tokyo. She took a deep breath while tears continuously fell from her eyes.

'You are unfair, my Natsuki.'

It's been too long that she suppressed these feelings for her beloved. Even though she did not succeed in eliminating these emotions, she had perfected the ability to act like she had already moved on. And now Natsuki knows exactly what she tried so hard to hide.

She thought that Natsuki can finally reciprocate the same affection she has for her. She thought she can finally own Natsuki's heart. She thought this is the perfect ending for her unrequited love. Well, she thought it all wrong.

'Does she still love her ex-girlfriend? Why can't she love me instead? I'm the one who's here! I can be the one to give everything for her.'

She clutched the railing tightly. She wiped the tears using the back of her hand. It seems these tears won't stop falling.

'I must stop loving you, my Natsuki. I must not like you anymore.'

That was her train of thought when suddenly her cell phone rang. She almost jumped out of her skin due to fright.

"Okaa-san?" She couldn't help but feel nervous. Why would her mother call this late? Either she would scold her or there is a very important client they would have to handle.

_"Hello dear, good thing you're still awake. Before you go to work tomorrow, please come by the house. Let's go to the office together." _Her mother said in a melodious voice.

Shizuru's eyebrow raised as far as it could get. This is unusual. So _odd_ it's scaring the heck out of her. She momentarily forgot her heartache.

"Is there anything wrong, Okaa-san?"

Aya Fujino laughed demurely which added dread in Shizuru's piling emotions.

_"No, there's nothing wrong my dear. I just want you to drop by our house before going to the office. And before I forget, we have a new client. Prepare yourself, okay? You go take a rest now. Have a good night sleep, my dear." _

'My _former_ house.' She thought.

_"Bye, Shizuru."_

She was left with a busy tone. Seconds passed but Shizuru still has the phone attached to her ear. She was wondering why her mother's treatment suddenly changed. She was sweet and gentle, something which is not normal for her. Shizuru just shrugged her shoulders.

x – x – x – x – x

"Okaa-san, what is the meaning of this?" Shizuru said while looking at the life-size mirror. She is currently inside Tokyo's premier _Scissor's Palace_ salon. She had her hair and make-up done for reasons not known to her. Not only that, they went through various boutiques and did a quick clothes shopping. Aya brought Shizuru beautiful and mostly sexy, but not too revealing dresses. It's more proper to say the attires were classy.

"My baby is all grown up," Mrs. Fujino ignored the displeasure in Shizuru's voice. She gently held both Shizuru's shoulder and said, "My, just look at you. You're very pretty. I knew you had some of my genes in you. You look just like me when I was young. You should see my old photos."

Shizuru was left in a state of disbelief, her mouth hung agape. Is this woman in front of her really her mother? Why the abrupt change? Maybe this is what they call menopausal stage, if that really existed.

"Okaa-san, what is happening to you? Is there something bothering you?" she couldn't help but ask, she really had to know. "You sound different."

Aya raised one of her eyebrows. For one fleeting second, Shizuru thought she saw her 'real mother' before her facial expression softened again. "What are you talking about, my dear? Is it wrong for me to enhance the beauty of my already beautiful daughter? I just want the best for you." She pushed Shizuru in front of the mirror again.

Aya saw the outcome of the makeover. 'Fabulous!' Shizuru had to give her credits for that.

A white ruffled sleeveless blouse and high-waisted pencil skirt adorned her body. She had to blink twice to make sure she's seeing correctly. It rendered her speechless. She never thought she'd see the day she would be able to wear this type of clothing. She may still be a bit chubby, yes, but in a manageable way. It didn't make her look awkward; in fact, it made her appear even sexier.

"Okaa-san, please tell me I'm not dreaming. And that my eyes are not playing tricks on me."

"You're not dreaming, my dear. It's really you. I always knew you had those sexy curves in you." Aya reached for her bag in a nearby chair and hung it in her shoulders. "Lets go, Shizuru, or we'll be late to the office. We are going to meet the new client today."

x – x – x – x – x

They reached the office and Shizuru went directly inside her private office. Her mother informed her that she will summon her presence upon the arrival of the important clients.

She leaned her back against the swivel chair then closed her eyes. She suddenly felt tired from all the intense shopping and makeovers they did this morning. No more than five minutes and her phone rang, disrupting her quiet time.

She haphazardly pulled her phone from her hand bag not noticing the caller's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shizuru?" She removed the phone from her ear to look at the screen to double check. She was right; it was Natsuki.

She replaced the phone to her ear.

"I… I'm sorry. Shizuru…" Natsuki barely whispered.

"What was that Natsuki said? I didn't quite catch it."

"N-nothing."

"Okay. Is there anything Natsuki wants? I am busy at the moment."

"N-no. I apologize for bothering you."

"It's alright Natsuki, but I really have to go. Bye."

Shizuru cut the call. She had a feeling Natsuki wanted to say something. 'But if Natsuki doesn't want to talk, I won't force her.'

She closed her eyes again. She felt her nerves pulsating. She heard a soft knock and saw her secretary peeking from behind the door.

"Yes, Akane?" she calmed herself.

"Miss Shizuru, Fujino-sama has instructed me to inform you that the clients have arrived. They're currently inside the conference room."

She nodded. "I'll be right there. Thanks, Akane." She hastily gathered all the usual files and hurriedly went to the conference room. Mrs. Fujino is already there. She was talking to an old man, Sergay Vera Wang. She knows him as the famous international fashion designer. If that is so, then he must be the important client.

Aya smiled upon seeing her, she stood dumbfounded. Her mother just smiled at her! Something was really up, she could just feel it. Eventually, she will find out.

"Sit down, my dear."

"Ohayō gozaimasu." She formally greeted the two persons seated.

"This is Sergay Vera Wang. I'm sure you know him. He's an internationally renowned fashion designer." Aya graciously introduced the man.

"Oh, shush! That's too much Aya." He said smiling.

"Of course. It's nice to meet you personally, Mr. Wang. My name is Shizuru Fujino, head of the management team."

"So, this is your daughter, Aya? Very pretty. I'm sure Rad will be pleased to work with you."

_'Rad? Who is Rad?'_

It appeared her mother must've read her thoughts, for she explained the situation to her. "We will be having a fashion show and photo shoots for Mr. Wang's creations. Reito Rad Kanzaki IV will be the main model. You should meet him, my dear. I'm sure it would be a _pleasure_ working with him."

'Such a long name!' Shizuru mused.

"Oh, here he is!" Sergay gestured at the door behind Shizuru. She didn't see him right away because her back was turned against the guy. She just felt his presence when he pulled the chair beside her.

"Ara, Mr. Wang, sir, please just call me Reito." He flashed a charming toothy grin.

Shizuru turned her head to the right and finally saw the man. 'Ara, he sure has good looks and an oozing sex appeal.' But she sense her heart _did not_ make the same reaction it did when she first saw Natsuki.

"Hi, Pretty," Reito greeted her with a dashing smile.

"Hi yourself, Kanzaki-san." She smiled back.

"Just call me Reito. It's a pleasure to meet you–?"

"Shizuru."

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

cheezefreakinburger: No! (with over dramatic kneeling effect) Please remember a betrayed Natsuki does not easily trust anyone. I'm trying my best to stick with her anime character here.

topsy krets: That's good to hear :-) I'll watch the movie if I have time. The lead actress is funny in my opinion XD Thanks for the info.

ilovepizza: Jealousy seems to be a good ingredient for any story. Sometimes I like it, too.

xx Catty xx: Maybe she doesn't want Shizuru to be a rebound relationship only? Just a wild guess. Heh heh! Thanks for the review!

President maya king: Update! Update! Update! (fans holding placards and staging a rally) Thanks for dropping by dear author :D

recondite123: You caught the '**_twenty-six _**weeks' (hands bff a super yummy choco chip virtual cookie). Thanks for the inspiring PMs.

dhez13: Maybe Natsuki has not realized it yet? Another wild guess.

Leeyou: You said "people will think natsuki love shizuru for her sexy body not for who she is" but we both know the truth, don't we? ;-)

sammykhann: So far I made daily updates on weekdays. I will try my best to continue :-)

dagomir: Okay, we can share :-) ...if Shizuru will allow us, eh?

clara76120: Whoa! I have carefully plotted each and every character in this story. So please don't hate Mai, everything has a reason. You'll soon find out. Thanks for the surprising feedback XD

chum-sa: Yea, but as they say time heals all wounds right? Is it scientifically proven? I'm not sure XD Thanks for the review.

noah114: And I love reading reviews such as yours. Thanks for the support.

NoName, Platina GF, DancingFireStar: Thanks for dropping by :-) I appreciate any reactions from the readers. Thank you!

Next chapter: Double trouble for our ShizNat couple. (1 down, 1 to go)

Please R&R, I love audience interaction. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Eleven.**

"Hi, Pretty," Reito greeted her with a dashing smile.

"Hi yourself, Kanzaki-san." She smiled back.

"Just call me Reito. It's a pleasure to meet you–?"

"Shizuru."

Reito extended his hand which was readily accepted by Shizuru. For some unknown reason she feels at ease with this guy. He looks like a cheerful and happy person. Anyone can absorb the positive vibes radiating off of him. In an instant, all of Shizuru's woes seem to have vanished.

Then she glanced at her mother. There was a wicked grin on her face while looking at both her and Reito. She knows its 'evil'. She felt it in her bones. Her own okaa-san was starting to scare the heck out of her.

x – x – x – x – x

Her feet are aching from strolling around the mall with Reito. She's been walking for hours! Reito seems hyperactive and tireless. He wants to go inside each and every open store. Shizuru doesn't understand why she was tasked to do this; she is the management head for kami's sake! It's not even part of her job description to assist the models.

She made a circular motion in her right foot then bowed a little to examine the redness slowly forming there. The brunette is still not used to wearing two-inch high heels for too long. Shizuru made a once-over at herself and secretly shook her head. A pink sexy tank top and jeans shorts fitted her body. It took an intense discussion between mother and daughter before she was persuaded to wear this along with the high-heeled sandals. Not to mention accompanying Reito around town.

"Are you okay, Shizuru?" asked Reito. The dark haired man took a glimpse at her feet and his handsome face left signs of concern, "Oh no, gomen Shizuru-san. Your feet, ah... It would be better if we go home now," he insisted.

Shizuru lightly tapped his shoulder. She was touched with the concern shown by this guy. "I'm fine, Reito. This is nothing."

"May I take a look?"

She was taken aback when he knelt on one knee. He did not hesitate to remove her sandals and put her right foot on his knee. Shizuru was left speechless. She just looked on while Reito was examining the sole of her feet.

When all of a sudden...

"How sweet."

Both turned side ways to find the origin of the voice.

She wanted the earth to open and swallow her up upon seeing the ominous face of Natsuki. The said girl was staring narrowly at her foot he still held. She opened her mouth to clarify the situation. To let Natsuki know nothing special is going on between her and Reito.

She shook her head and closed her mouth. Why should she explain? _'I must not care how Natsuki interprets what she sees.'_

"Natsuki, is that really you? Wow, what a small world!" Reito's face beamed with genuine delight.

"Ara, Reito-san you know Natsuki?"

"Ha ha. Of course! Not only do we know each other, but we're best friends for a long time." He warmly hugged the navy haired girl while the other barely reciprocated.

"Childhood friends, actually," an orange-head girl interjected.

"Oh, Mai! I didn't know you and Natsuki got back together." Reito smiled half-heartedly. Shizuru detected the hint of sadness in his eyes but decided to not pry any further.

Only then did Shizuru notice the other girl Natsuki is with. She felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart. She silently observed the other girl wrapping herself in Natsuki's left arm – a sophisticated, well endowed orange-haired girl with a model-like bearing.

_'Mai…'_

It rang a bell. Mai is the ex-girlfriend who Natsuki is still in love with; the reason why Natsuki couldn't fall for her.

_'So, they got back together?'_

It caused a painful throb reaching the depths of her heart. She doesn't want to see the person she loves most together with the girl she is devoted to.

"Reito, let's go. Okaa-san must be waiting for us now." she invited her companion to leave. Shizuru doesn't want to hear Natsuki confirm the current status of her relationship with this Mai. It's much too heartbreaking for her.

"Shiz..." Natsuki tried to speak but Shizuru already pulled Reito away.

x – x – x – x – x

"Are you feeling sick, Shizuru? You look pale," Reito commented upon reaching the car. He unlocked the passenger door for her then jogged his way back to the driver's seat. The car still at the parking lot of the mall.

She shook her head, "Just a minor headache." She closed her crimson eyes to hide the tears forming. And like a cruel nightmare, she visualize Natsuki together with Mai, the latter embracing the girl of her dreams.

_'She must be very happy now.'_

Not noticing the involuntary clenching of her fists and gritting of teeth, she was startled to feel Reito's warm hand enveloping hers.

Shizuru opened her eyes. She saw sympathy in his eyes while he looked at her. "Ara, is there anything wrong Reito-san?" she tried to reverse the situation.

"You love her, don't you?" his eyes are challenging her.

She wanted to get mad at him for hitting the bull's eye, so to speak. Shizuru doesn't want to talk about sensitive matters regarding her feelings.

"I don't," she sternly replied.

"I can feel Natsuki also harbors the same feelings you do. And why she is with Mai – perhaps she has a good explanation for that," he continued like he did not hear her response.

"Reito-san must not have heard me. I do not love Natsuki and I do not care if she is with her girlfriend. Besides, they look good together." While those words came tumbling from her lips, her heart is ripped to pieces. Her heart doesn't want to acknowledge the lie.

Her hand rose to her chest as if to soothe the ache there. "I don't love her." she whispered, convincing herself more than the person she's talking to.

"I'll talk to her, Shizuru–"

"No!" Her lashes flew up. "Reito, _onegai._ Let it be. We should not bother them anymore. Not when everything is alright now."

She closed her eyes again. Shizuru wanted to rest. She felt weary and tired, not only physically, but both mentally and emotionally.

x – x – x – x – x

Beads of sweat are dripping down Shizuru's flawless porcelain skin, but she refused to stop running on the treadmill. Beats earphones are plugged on both ears playing the latest J-Pop music. She wiped the sweat using the purple towel hanging on her neck.

"Oi, BUBUZUKE! That is enough. I think you burned all the remaining fats in your body." Haruka teased.

She invited her blond friend to accompany her in the gym knowing that Yukino went to _Bangkok _for four days on a business trip.

"Five more minutes, Haruka-san."

"Sure, I'll just go back here then. There is a cafeteria on the ground floor I'll buy me some snacks. Do you want me to get you anything?" while pointing her index finger downwards. The gym is located in the third floor of a commercialized building. The facilities there are complete. Each member has a personal shower and locker.

"No, ookini for the offer, though."

When the blond left, she finally stopped running. She headed towards her locker and pulled the clean bath towel she brought. Upon reaching the washroom she placed her naked body in front of the shower. She stayed there for a while. It's still nine o' clock in the morning. No one will be waiting outside to use the shower so she need not hurry.

A good twenty minutes had passed before she left for the locker room which is adjacent to the washroom. She just wrapped her body using the bath towel, water dripping and her hair wet. Before she even opened her locker, she was surprised to feel a hand grasp her arm which made her turn around.

"Shizuru…"

"N-Natsuki?" her eyes shot wide. The navy-haired girl was looking intently at her.

"We need to talk."

Natsuki placed both palms against the locker door, effectively cornering Shizuru. Tension is filling the area surrounding them.

"P-please go away." _'I must not be intimidated by her presence. I need to get used to getting by without her.'_

She suddenly heard a growl-like sound coming from the other girl. Based on her expression, she is ready to take on the world singlehandedly.

"I-I need you to understand, Shizuru…" She grabbed her nape and sealed her lips with hers. Shizuru felt dizzy! This kiss is different from the one they shared under the moon. This kiss is needy and full of want; Natsuki's mouth covering hers entirely.

Natsuki's tongue darted out to tease the sweetness of her mouth. She tightly held the other girl's shoulders because she was afraid her weakening knees will give up on her. She felt Natsuki's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

Her mind doesn't want to, but her heart already surrendered. She wrapped her arms around her neck. They kissed and touched with reckless abandon. They didn't care about anything at the moment except for the heated need which was building up inside their bodies.

…

"Bubuzuke?!"

…

It's like a cold bucket of water was thrown at both women as their bodies parted. Shizuru immediately fixed herself, glancing at Haruka and then at Natsuki. For once, she doesn't know what to say or what to do. She felt embarrassed at the scene witnessed by her friend. Even though she wanted to explain, her mind is still in a haze.

Without a word, she took the extra clothes from her locker and hurriedly changed inside the shower room. After stepping out she saw Haruka and Natsuki still in the same position she had left them. No one still dared to talk.

She grabbed the sling bag from the locker and started walking away. She can no longer face her friend. After what she saw? No sensible explanation can boost her stained morality. Haruka saw her semi-naked while senselessly kissing Natsuki. For kami's sake, she has a girlfriend! What kind of woman would her friend think of her? She speeded her steps.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki snagged her wrist. "We have to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Natsuki." She pulled her hand and walked away.

TBC

* * *

**AN:**

chum-sa: I'm back :-) I hope you liked this chapter.

recondite123: Thanks for the in-depth analysis of this fic :-) You seem to have grasped the flow of the story.

ilovepizza: I don't like antagonizing Mai :-( but she has to be Natsuki's girlfriend for a reason. You'll soon find out.

sammykhann: Hmm, a plot twist you say? Well, everything in my story is interconnected from the first chapter to the last. And I can say you're very good at connecting the dots.

Ookami: Oh, thank you so much for the kind compliment even though this is my only story. I'm considering those two characters you mentioned in my next fic, if I ever decide on posting it.

aya 1920: We'll soon find out. Thanks for dropping by!

Caroline: Please have faith in the story is all I can say :-) Oh, and believe that the author is a die-hard ShizNat fan ;-)

noah114: You're so funny! I was really surprised at the 'reviews' but really, thank you for the concern :-D And nope, it doesn't look like a bunny to me. Nice try, though hahahahaha.

TheMan, Nyaaaaaaah: Aww.. Reito-san is not totally an awful guy, or is he? :-P

genetic-depression: Thanks for the review :-) Natsuki surely needs to realize what she's been missing. She needs to get over Mai, and fast!

Dagha, RunawayD: Thank you for reading my story :-)

Platina GF, cheezefreakinburger, DancingFireStar: Thank you for still bearing with my first fic. You have two more chapters to endure! Good luck! Hahahaha :-D

And another great author in the house **Han dj**: Thank you for the chapter per chapter review! So awesome!

Special thanks to ilovepizza, noah114, Dagha: Yup, I had a wonderful time in Bangkok, Thailand. The people are friendly and the shopping was cheap! We didn't like the bloated fares for the taxis and tuktuk, though.

Next chapter: A confrontation, an engagement, and a happily ever after? More importantly, would it be ShizNat? Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Twelve.**

Shizuru hastily walked until she reached her car.

She pressed her forehead against the steering wheel, tears flow leaving trails on her cheeks. She was Natsuki's love slave – and no matter what she does she could never erase the navy-haired woman from her mind, and from her heart – dwelling in that special place reserved only for her.

In simple words, Natsuki owns Shizuru's heart.

She wiped off the tears. "I must be resolute. I must forget Natsuki."

She filled her constricting chest with air and quickly started the car's engine, then speeded off. Flashbacks of the locker scene plaguing her mind. She absentmindedly drove the car. It's a miracle she even reached her apartment safe and sound.

No longer able to change her clothes, she lunge her tired body in the sofa. She laid sideways, her feet hanging in the arm rest. Sleep starting to take over her.

Just as she was about to drift off she was surprised by the incessant knocking on the door. Shizuru groaned. _'I don't want to move.' _She was too tired to even move a finger. She tried to close her eyes again, but was disturbed once more by the sound coming from the apartment door.

She was forced to open the door.

Shock, that was her initial reaction but she tried to hide it using her façade smile. "Ara, what are you doing here?" she asked coldly. Her face spoke no emotion.

Instead of responding, the person smirk then looked passed her to scrutinize the apartment before returning her sharp stare at her.

"You must be Shizuru. I'm Mai Tokiha, Natsuki's fiancée," she proudly introduced herself.

Shizuru internally made an eye roll. _'Ugh! I'm so tired for this.' _"So?"

An eyebrow was raised, "So, I see you flirting with my fiancée, you snake. Stay away from Natsuki. She's mine."

Those words made her blood boil. She couldn't help but feel her patience thinning and about to break. She took a deep breath.

"Then go home to her, Mai-san. I don't have time for this." She turned around to leave the girl. _'Kami-sama, I'm so tired I just want to rest.' _Arguing pointlessly with this person is out of her to-do list.

"Hey, don't turn your back on me. I'm not through with you yet!" Mai accosted Shizuru by grabbing her wrist, but quicker reflexes enabled Shizuru to break free.

"No! This is my place and I'm telling you to leave."

Shizuru made an about-face then slammed the door. She went back to the living room and dropped her body in the longer sofa. She is physically, emotionally, and mentally stressed that she was engulfed by sleep right away. Not knowing how long she had been asleep, she was awoken again by another series of knocking.

_'Ara, she came back?' _she groggily stood up, dragging her feet to the door. _'Ugh!'_

"What now?! I told you to–" she half-screamed while forcefully opening the door.

"Shizuru."

"Okaa-san?!" she froze upon realizing who her visitor was. "Kanin na, Okaa-san, it was not meant for you." She roamed her eyes around the front yard. Mai is nowhere to be found. Maybe she left already. "It was meant for–"

"Don't bother explaining yourself, Shizuru. I have more important things to say. Let's not waste time, shall we? Won't you let me in?" Her mother wore a calm face which made Shizuru anxious. Aya got her nerves freaking out! She'd rather have her screaming and scolding her, she's more used to that.

"Come in, Okaa-san." She widened the door opening for her mother. Aya went inside with her head held high.

"I dropped by your office. They said you didn't report for work," she started when both were seated at the long sofa.

"Ara, Okaa-san. I feel a bit sick today. Is there anything you need of me?"

She nodded, "I see. Well, let's get down to business, my dear. I have a proposal for you," she warmly said but the undertone of her voice is telling her _'I want this done right away.'_

"What is it, Okaa-san?" Shizuru nervously asked. Was she going to add some almost impossible task to her workload? Is she going to remove her from the company? Is she going to kick out her management team?

"I want you to marry Reito Rad Kanzaki IV," Aya said smoothly. Her voice did not even falter. She wasn't even hesitant. It's like she was one hundred percent sure of her decision.

"Ara! No, Okaa-san! I won't do that!" Shizuru swiftly stood up, looking disbelievingly at her mother who is calmly seated in front of her. No signs of diffidence in her posture.

Is her mother going insane? Is this marriage for business purposes only? Shizuru's blood is starting to evaporate from her body.

"You have to, Shizuru. First, Rad would be of great help to our business. Second, you will have a right to his riches. You don't know how wealthy the Kanzakis are, my dear. And besides, what is there to not like about him? He is handsome, rich, and so many other great qualities I see in him. You also get along with him. You are perfect for each other."

She massaged her temples. She feels like veins are about to erupt there. Her brain was throbbing painfully. She could not fathom the words coming out of her mother's mouth. She was proposing the impossible!

"Ara, no Okaa-san. I do not love Reito and he does not love me."

Aya looked at her menacingly, brows scrunched together. "I'm not asking your permission to do this, Shizuru. Whether you like it or not, you will marry Rad and the absence of love between you two is not my concern anymore." She coldly stated.

"Okaa-san, you can't do this to me! Is this the reason why you were nice to me these past few weeks? Is it because you wanted to marry me off to Reito?" Her heart ached and sunk six feet under.

She could not understand why she is being treated like this by her own mother. Not once did she feel like she was loved as a daughter. To her mother, she would always just be an ordinary employee. A staff who will unwaveringly follow her boss' every command.

"Yes," Aya replied unsympathetically.

"Okaa-san–"

"I will allow no further discussion about this matter, Shizuru."

Aya pulled a white envelope from inside her hand bag and handed it to Shizuru.

"Here, you attend this. I have organized a party."

Shizuru did not bother to look inside the envelope.

"Ara, what is it for?" she gloomily asked. She wouldn't be surprised if ever she suddenly breaks down. Her head is aching and her body is worn out. She felt like breaking into pieces.

"You'll know. And you will attend this party. It is imperative for you to be there." Aya demanded. Her voice held authority. "Rest well." Then she left.

Weakly, she stumbled in the sofa. She covered her face with her palms and cried. She let the tears drown her hands. One by one, problems seem to collapse at her that day.

She cried… and cried…

x – x – x – x – x

Shizuru was astonished to see the botanical garden where the celebration organized by her mother was held. Tables were strategically placed in the said area. Every table has a vase with fresh-cut flowers in the middle. Decorative glasses and china pieces also adorn the tables. In the middle, there is a long counter where the eye-pleasing and elegant dishes were catered. The uniformed waiters carry fine wines and served the awaiting guests.

She stopped and examined herself. She donned a black wool blend scoop neck dress. It fits her body well and she doesn't feel awkward wearing this type of clothing unlike before. Regular exercise and strict diet really did her body wonders.

"Oh, she's finally here!" Aya exclaimed.

She turned around to find the source of that voice. Mother and daughter's eyes met. She was glowing and jovial while walking towards her. She secretly frowns as she remembered their last conversation.

"We've been waiting for you, my dear." Aya held her elbow and directed her to a table where women her mother's age were seated. She was excited to introduce her to each and one of them. That puzzled her. _'Why was she so enthusiastic?'_ Something is not right, she's sure of it.

She shook her head. She doesn't want to tire herself over analyzing it. She attended the party because her mother wanted her to. But that's her only obligation for tonight. She would play the role of a good and submissive daughter and after the event she will confront her mother. She would never let her mother manipulate her life. She loves her but the old lady has gone too far. She will never marry Reito! Not because he wasn't good enough but because she pledged herself that she would only marry solely for one reason – and that is _love_.

"Let's go over there. My associates are waiting."

Aya pulled Shizuru, but she did not complain. She was introduced to almost all the guests present.

"Are you tired, my dear? Let's go to Reito." She was pulled once again this time towards the guy. He was standing in the corner of the garden, gazing at the dark sky above. Stars glitter like pearls in the beautiful night sky she observed.

"Aya, there you are! Yamamoto-san was looking for you. Apparently, you impressed her and she wanted to do business with your company," a stout middle-aged woman around her fifties stopped both of them. Shizuru recalls the woman as one of her mother's business associates.

"Oh!" Aya turned to the other woman. Even though Shizuru could guess her mother doesn't want to leave her alone, it is obvious she wants to see this 'Yamamoto-san'.

"It'll be just a moment, my dear. You go ahead to Reito." She commanded. Just as Shizuru expected, her mother's business side will prevail. Her company always came first before anything else in the world.

Shizuru shook her head while walking toward Reito's location. She waved her hand when he faced her direction. A forced smile was returned to her.

Her step halted when somebody grabbed her arm, forcing her to spin around.

_'Natsuki!'_

She was holding her closely, her face serious.

"L-let go of me, Natsuki," she stammered. Deep inside she wanted to embrace her. She was internally reprimanding herself. Why is it she couldn't control her feelings when it comes to Natsuki? It was obvious; she was acting far from usual whenever she was around.

"No. You're going with me," she stipulated coldly.

"A-ara?" her façade face broken. In the corner of her eyes she noticed her mother witnessing the minor commotion caused by the navy-haired girl. She was afraid there will be a ruckus in the party. She doesn't want to cause a scene. She shook off her arm, but Natsuki did not let her go.

She made a pleading look at Reito. He was still standing in the corner of the garden. He was calmly observing them both. Not a trace of worry can be seen in his face. He even flashed her a knowing smile when their eyes met.

_'Ara?' _She was not able to ask help from Reito. In fact, he seems happy with the turn of events. She was starting to panic because her mother was steadily approaching them. She struggled, hoping to break free from her grip but to no avail.

"Stop that, Shizuru," Natsuki warned grimly, "Come with me quietly so we don't cause a scene."

"No! What are you–" her dialogue was cut with a shriek "Kyaaa~!"

Natsuki carried her in her shoulder like a sack of rice and trudged away ignoring the shouts coming from Aya Fujino. It was Shizuru's first time to hear her own mother lose composure.

From the garden side, Reito was chuckling when suddenly an orange-haired girl approached him and cut his delight.

"So, you let that one get away, huh?"

"Mai…" his face visibly brightened "No, actually…I am getting back the one that got away." He gave Mai his most honest sweet smile.

"Oh…"

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

mishi88: Ah, no. I did not intend to make Natsuki a two-timer here. I don't think that is her anime personality. Natsuki is a very loyal person, as I see her. But when her trust is broken, it really takes a while for her to mend it.

Vio-otoku, Platina GF, shiznat13, dhez13: Yeah, I'm down to my last tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed my first story.

derflugel: Hahaha... yeah, it would have been fun if we had met. Your city is very beautiful. I especially enjoyed Tum Yum.

DancingFireStar: I realized my preview is actually a hint. Toinks! Well, there you go :-D

cheezefreakinburger: Why the sad review? :'-( *sniff*

Nyaaaaaaah: There it is! I'm a ShizNat author, no more no less.

Guest: Yeah, Tuk tuk is bloated fare, so we took the BTS from Saphan Taksin station.

jjj: Thank you for such an elaborate review and taking the time to study my plot. You are correct, I did subtly imply Natsuki's attraction to Shizuru even back when she was still fat. Also, even if Shizuru was engaged to Reito, he and Mai did end up together. And when others realize they're gay, Mai realized she is straight (because she is straight in the anime when she spoke to Chie in the train station remember?). Heh heh. I really try to incorporate as much of their characterizations as I could remember about the show itself. And about Tomoe and Takeda, maybe no? And sorry to say, I don't like Takeda :-( so that's the reason I avoid his character. I'm like Shizuru, I'm jealous of his interactions with Natsuki when I myself am hiding in the closet.

xx Catty xx: I hope this chapter answered your question :-) Thanks for dropping by!

Sammykhann & everyone who reviewed: Thank you so much for the inspiring words!

Next chapter: Ending & Prologue.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Fat Chance At Love, Chapter Thirteen.**

Natsuki loaded Shizuru inside a blue Porsche Speedster. She drove the car until they reached a seemingly expensive house situated atop an elevated land overlooking the blue ocean. Shizuru was too preoccupied overanalyzing things that she was not aware she had been dragged inside the huge house. Things happened so fast she wasn't able to grasp it, nor give any satisfactory explanation of why she was there.

Natsuki flicked her beautiful dark blue tresses out of habit. She faced Shizuru and held both her shoulders.

"If I shook you hard enough, will you break out of your stupor?"

"A-ara?"

"Tell me, Shizuru, why are you going to marry someone you do not love? If Reito had not told me, I wouldn't have known you were having your engagement party!" she half-shouted.

Shizuru was staring blankly at the fuming face in front of her. It seemed like her voice had been snatched away from her. She could not understand what's happening around her.

"W-what engagement party?" she was really confused.

"Don't tell me you didn't know! Y-you were there!" Natsuki's voice faltered. "Damn it, Shizuru! I'm here for you. I'm also rich! Look at this house, I brought this for you. Please choose me instead, I beg of you_._" She pleaded, her face a mixture of anger and bitterness.

Shizuru batted her eyelashes. "What are you talking about– mpf!" her question got stuck at her throat when Natsuki pulled her body close. Natsuki was hot. Her skin was hot. Shizuru felt a burning sensation emanating from Natsuki's body. She tried to wiggle free, but Natsuki only held her tighter.

"Shizuru, oh Shizuru… I need you to understand. Please understand, Shizuru."

She felt Natsuki's hand at the back of head then Natsuki caught her lips. The kiss instantly melted all her defenses.

Natsuki was teasing her, gently biting her lower lip. It sent tingles down to her toes. She shivered. She found herself reciprocating every kiss and touch from the girl that captured her heart. She hooked her arms in Natsuki's neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Natsuki thrust her tongue deep inside Shizuru's mouth. Her head went down and nibbled on Shizuru's neck while her hands caressed her back, her sides, thighs, and arms. Shizuru moaned in Natsuki's mouth and arched her body to give the navy-haired girl greater access to her body. She felt Natsuki's hand ran down her back; then her dress fell. She gasped.

"Beautiful…" Natsuki whispered.

Natsuki carried her towards the master's bedroom and gently laid her on the bed, her emerald eyes never leaving her crimson…

x – x – x – x – x

Shizuru gazed at Natsuki's sleeping face. They were both lying naked underneath a blanket, bodies intertwined.

"See anything you like?" the navy haired girl grinned.

Shizuru lightly pushed her then turned her back, Natsuki still embracing her.

Shizuru couldn't help but let the tears fall down, but she was careful not to let Natsuki see her cry. The fact of the matter is she was still hurting. She loves Natsuki so much but the other girl is engaged to another.

"A-Are you crying?"

Shizuru buried her face against a pillow. "No, I'm not."

Natsuki sighed. "You're crying. Please tell me why."

Shizuru hesitated at first, but decided to tell the truth, "Ara, I love Natsuki but she is still going to marry Mai."

"What?!" Natsuki sat up and pulled her. She cupped her face, forcing her to face her. Shizuru's eyes were reddening and wet with tears. She could see the worry etched in Natsuki's beautiful face. Natsuki wiped off her tears using her thumb and then tightly embraced her, but only for a moment.

"We broke up a long time ago and never got back together ever since. I have to admit she keeps pursuing me but I turned her down. You must understand even before Mai and I had a relationship, we were also close friends."

"I love only you, Shizuru. Please believe me."

Shizuru nodded her head meekly. "I love you too, my Natsuki."

A comfortable silence engulfed them when Shizuru suddenly remembered something.

"Ara, Natsuki…what is the engagement you were talking about before we… we…" she blushed profusely.

"You mean, you really didn't know?"

Natsuki took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you. Your mother talked to Reito about her plans of marrying you two, and of course the engagement party. As expected, Reito declined. He told her you were not in love and you wouldn't want to marry him. Well, your mother's reaction was she only laughed at him."

"Aya said that you liked the idea of being married to a Kanzaki. Reito still did not believe her until your mother told him that as proof that you're not averse to the idea of the wedding you will voluntary attend the engagement party. And you did, Shizuru. You went there all beautiful and stunning. You really prepared for the party and you were all smiles while facing the guests."

Shizuru stared at her wide eyed. "A-ara! What I received from Okaa-san was a plain white card with the time and venue for the party. It was not written what the party is for. I thought Okaa-san just wanted to throw money as usual."

"But you know your mother, Shizuru. Aya is a no-nonsense kind of person. She will not waste time and money on useless things."

"No way…" was all Shizuru could say. There she was, trying so hard not to get manipulated by her demanding mother, then finding out she got manipulated without her knowing.

"Yes way. Well, anyway, Reito knew that your mother would get things twisted for you to attend, so he thought it wise to inform me about the engagement."

"I-If Reito knew about the engagement, why did he still attend?"

"Whether or not he attends, your mother will still announce your upcoming wedding. Reito doesn't want you humiliated. He knows how important you are to me, so he also regards you as important to him. We are best friends; we look out for each other."

Shizuru couldn't help but cry. She felt weak inside. Why was her mother playing the part of a wicked stepmother? Maybe she would understand her actions if she were adopted but no, she is truly her child. She was Aya's own flesh and blood. She embraced Natsuki. Natsuki hugged her just as tight. The warmth of Natsuki's body fuelled her inner strength.

"Why is she doing this Natsuki? Why does she want me to get married to Reito? I cannot think of a valid reason for her to do that. She mentioned something like the Kanzakis are rich and they would be of great help to the company, but I think that's not a compelling reason to marry me off to someone I do not love. We're not bankrupt. In fact, the business is doing well. Fujino Models has a lot of clients. Why, Natsuki?"

She heard her sigh. Natsuki gently cupped her face. "I know why."

She was stunned. Natsuki knows the reason why she was treated as such by her own mother? She listened intently.

"Reito's father was your mother's first love."

Her jaw dropped.

"You're right, Shizuru. It's neither the riches nor possessions, or even the financial help the Kanzakis could offer, is the main agenda of your mother. She wanted revenge and she sees you as the chess piece that could check mate the king. She could easily determine the Kanzaki's weaknesses if you're a member of the family."

Shizuru is drained of all remaining strength. Her arms dangled at her sides while tears flow nonstop. She was too confused, too hurt, too shocked. Natsuki placed her hand at the back of Shizuru and held her closer. She pressed her right cheek against Shizuru's forehead.

"Go to sleep, Shizuru. Your body needs a lot of rest. Sleep tight."

x – x – x – x – x

_A few weeks later…_

"Is everything ready? How about the models? The venue?" Shizuru asked her management staff.

Every member of the team nodded to assure her that everything is ready for the event scheduled tonight.

She inhaled deeply. "Ookini. Well then, the meeting is adjourned. You may all leave." She leaned back to her chair the moment everybody left the meeting room. Not a few minutes passed when her secretary peeked through the door.

"Ms. Shizuru?"

"Yes, Akane?"

"Flowers for you." Said girl was gushing with delight while handing her the bouquet of red roses. "It's from Natsuki-sama." She added grinning.

Her face brightened. She can't help but smile upon holding the flowers.

"She is so sweet!" Akane commented with hearts coming out of her eyes.

Shizuru's brows rose. Oh no, don't this girl dare to have a crush on her Natsuki!

"Yes, I believe she is rather _sweet_. Do you know if she is still outside?"

"Ah no, Ms Shizuru, she left right away. She said she had an important matter to attend to. She just wanted to personally deliver the roses for you."

She nodded. "Ookini, Akane." She dismissed her secretary.

_'Ara, what could be occupying my Natsuki's time? Better ask her later.'_

x – x – x – x – x

Shizuru was able to breathe easy when she saw Sergay Vera Wang wave and thank the people who attended his successful fashion show. He was in the middle of the constructed runway inside the big auditorium. The theme of the event was like a dark and apocalyptic _carnival _because he wanted to give emphasis to the rough and hunk model Reito Rad Kanzaki IV. And why not? It's been years that the famous designer was asking Reito to participate in his fashion show.

She looked around. Black is the dominant color. Even the runway was accented in black. On either side of the long platform were tables occupied by special guests. She is one of the special guests.

She stood and adjusted her wrinkled dress due to sitting. She must meet their models. Part of her task was to ensure everything runs smoothly until the end. She was about to turn, but before she could even move her leg her attention was caught by a feedback sound coming from the microphone. She covered both ears using her hands. She redirected her attention to the platform stage where the noise came from.

"Natsuki?!" Her eyes cannot believe seeing Natsuki stand in the middle of the runway stage. The navy-haired girl was holding a microphone and was looking at her direction.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed and signaled Natsuki to get down.

Natsuki didn't move. She looked confident and intractable as she stood steadily with steel straight shoulders. She seemed like a huge ice boulder that nobody could move but Shizuru knew better than that. She saw the minor wobbling of her knees. Shizuru also noticed her fingers slightly shaking which the emerald-eyed girl tried to hide by holding the microphone tightly.

"Shizuru… Shizuru Fujino. First of all I want to apologize for creating this drama, but this is the best idea I could think of. So, please hear me out." She paused and swallowed.

"Shizuru, that time you saw me with Mai, we never got back together. She invited me out, for old times' sake. She followed me here in Japan because she was hoping for a reconciliation, but it's no longer possible. It's not possible because I already fell in love with a cute girl wearing a bunny costume who suddenly knocked on my door and surprised the heck out of me."

"I fell for you, even before. But I was afraid to face the truth of my feelings. I don't want to commit another mistake. I was trying to heal a broken heart then, Shizuru. I don't want you to be just a rebound relationship. I was trying to protect you," Natsuki shook her head, "but I know I ended up hurting you further. I pulled you toward me then pushed you away from me. I got you confused, I know, and I'm sorry. I wasn't very sure about my feelings for you back then and I was afraid to love again."

"I fell in love once upon a time and I gave her my all, but she chose to hurt me. I didn't know then if I was still capable of trusting again and that scared me the most. But _Shizuru, you were the first one who came to me when I was unable to believe anyone._ You're someone worth loving, but I do not know if my heart could still give that."

"Shizuru, the kiss that we shared under the bright moonlight… it meant something – special, really special."

Shizuru blushed. She did not expect Natsuki to mention the kiss they shared together. She felt her ears warm up.

"I wasn't sorry for kissing you, Shizuru. I was sorry because I was not brave enough to face these feelings I have for you. I was an idiot."

Shizuru chuckled.

"I even offer to introduce you to some of my acquaintances for you to find a suitable match. I did it despite the fact that my heart was screaming while I was uttering those words in front of you."

"I thought it was okay to be just your friend. I thought it was all right if I played the role of a matchmaker for you. I thought I would be contented doing just that. It was never my intention to cross the line, Shizuru, because deep inside I knew I was still broken into pieces. Then I saw you with Reito and I got so jealous of him. We were close as siblings but during that time I want to erase him from this world. I wanted to hurt him because he was holding what is rightfully mine."

Reito visibly paled but Natsuki glanced at him with an apologetic look.

Natsuki slightly bowed then once again stared at Shizuru. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds against the artificial light that lit the stage. "That time at the gym, it was not my intention to harass you. I just wanted to explain what is in my heart."

She took a deep breath, then kneeled on one knee. Everybody inside the auditorium gasped. They transferred their stares from Natsuki to Shizuru. People parted like the red sea. There was like a ball of space around Shizuru now.

"Shizuru Fujino, I want you to know, and I want the whole world to know, how much I love you. Please accept me in your life. I love you so much."

In a big LCD projector behind Natsuki flashed a PowerPoint presentation. Pictures of both of them while they were at the gym, and at the cafeteria eating, and at the mall strolling. Before the presentation ended a set of words scrolled up and formed a sentence: _Can I forever be a part of your life?_

There was silence.

Shizuru gasped aloud. Her right hand rose up to her chest. Her heart was beating loudly. Silence engulfed the whole auditorium. People are waiting for her reaction, even Natsuki. Crimson and emeralds never broke their connection as she suddenly walked towards the stage. Both did not blink as they were afraid the other might disappear if they do so.

"Natsuki…" She hasn't even started speaking when tears fell. She reached her hand forward and Natsuki held it as she guided her up the stairs. They met in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Shizuru." Natsuki kissed her briefly on the lips then touched their foreheads together.

"Natsuki, I love you, too. You are the only person I ever fell in love with." She finally admitted what she feels. All of Shizuru's doubts washed away. What is important right now is Natsuki loves her the same way she does. Her heart swelled with happiness.

Natsuki's face brightened as she heard her. Once again she tightly embraced Shizuru. "So, does that mean you accept me as part of your life?"

"Ara, Natsuki, is this a wedding proposal?"

Natsuki scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Ara, no. Natsuki must be clear. Your manner of asking is confusing." She teased her.

Natsuki blushed but once again built up her determination and held Shizuru's hand.

"Shizuru, will you marry me?" she seriously asked.

She retrieved her hand and made a thinking pose. "Ara, I'll think about it."

Natsuki made a cute puppy pout which earned a laugh from Shizuru. She pinched her nose. "I was only teasing, my baby Suki."

"Baby Suki…" Natsuki repeated.

"That's your phone book name of course you don't know." She informed her.

Natsuki grinned. "Hey, don't change the topic. You still did not answer my question."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I mean yes, I will marry you."

Natsuki smiled her brightest smile yet and all the people inside the auditorium clapped and cheered. Even the models and the renowned designer Sergay Vera Wang joined the joyous moment.

Shizuru happily looked around and accidentally caught a familiar figure. She recognized the tough and sophisticated woman standing in the crowd.

"Okaa-san…" she almost whispered.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Aya smiled at her. Her heart jumped. The smile was real. She knows, she could feel it. It was genuine. There is fondness and warmth in the sparkle in those eyes.

_I'm sorry. _Shizuru read her lips before her mother turned around and disappeared in the throng of crowd.

Natsuki held her hand gently. Shizuru looked at her, but she was still a little disoriented.

"Shizuru, your mother helped me through all of this. She also helped me in the slideshow presentation. Remember when I personally delivered those flowers this morning? I did not show myself to you because I had to meet up with her to ensure the success of this proposal." She grinned.

Shizuru's mouth slightly dropped. She was at a loss for words.

"She is sorry, Shizuru. Finally, your mother realized all the mistakes she had done. She asked if you could still give her a chance to make up for all her transgressions."

"Of course, Natsuki. Why not? She is my Okaa-san. Whatever happens, she is still my mother and I love her so much." She laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder as tears flow once more."

"Let's go, Shizuru. We've been doing a drama scene here for too long. Let's just continue this at my apartment." Natsuki winked at her naughtily.

Shizuru playfully nudged her shoulder and both went down the stage. She heaved a sigh and made a silent prayer. "Ookini, Kami-sama."

She gently pressed Natsuki's hand and smiled at her. From that day onwards, she knows she will be happy. Mostly for the fact that she will be Natsuki's wife – her baby and hers alone.

x – x – x – x – x

Epilogue:

Shizuru is now a regular contributor to her favorite Cosmopolitan magazine. She's been sending in a few articles about love and how to _properly _get the object of your affection.

**(Typed)**

**_…It doesn't matter if you're fat or not so pretty, have a different belief, from another race, or belong to a queer sexual orientation, I believe everybody has a fair chance at love. I was once told I had a zero, nil chance at love, as they aptly coined it "fat chance"._**

**_I say, it takes courage to be who you are._**

"Hey, Zuru sweetheart, what are you still doing hm? Come join me in bed already."

"Ara, miss me already? I'm coming sweetie!" she teased.

"S-Shizuru!"

Once again, she shifted her attention at the task at hand. The cursor continuously blinking after the two words:

**_Enter title__**

Shizuru smiled one of her rare and beautiful smiles, keyed in a few words, then finally shut down her laptop.

**_Enter title: My Fat Chance At Love_**

...

THE END.

...

* * *

**AN:**

Hurray! I reached twenty-six thousand words…not! (-.-')

Anyway, the main reason why I started writing stories here in ff net is because I've been reading Mai-Hime fics for the past two years now, leaving reviews and sometimes even sending PMs to the authors whose works I really admired. Having said that, my curiosity piqued. I now wonder how it feels like to be on the other side, to actually write a story and receive feedbacks. And now that I'm living up to it, boy have I found an even greater respect for these authors! Hah, writing is hard in my opinion. It takes a lot of skill, patience, and dedication to compose one. And writers are never monetarily compensated here. The closest these authors could get is a simple acknowledgement, a word or luckily a paragraph-long review. So kudos to all the writers here. I personally appreciate all of you girls.. and guys :-) keep on writing and inspiring us readers!

Special thanks to all those who follow/favorite my story since day one. I was like, what are you thinking? Heh heh heh. You have such fate just from reading Chapter 1. And all those who follow/favorite me as an author. I have a new idea for my next fic, but I kinda need your opinions. There is this idea of a Post-Zombie Apocalypse story (drama) of which I have a definite ending. Or, a dance fic ala Step Up: Hime Style, which I have not read here yet (if there is one already kindly PM me). It's a crack fic which I have so many ideas but I do not know how to end/conclude it. You can send your "vote" and suggestions thru PM so as not to spam the reviews. And lastly, I'd like to hear from you regarding my first story, and no I do not bite :-D R&R please.

Much love, 26.


End file.
